El mundo esta encontra mio
by TouchBad
Summary: Secreto, pasión, engaños es lo que esperan algunas personas que jamas pasen, pero nunca se cumple pues ya que ¿pasaría si Finlandia, Prussia e Inglaterra de la noche a la mañana se enteran que están esperando un bebé?¿Quienes son sus padres?¿Y las personas que les rodean y les quieren como se lo tomaran? ¿Y ellos que harán?
1. Imposible 1 º parte

**Capitulo 1º: Imposible 1 parte**

Amanecía otro día cualquiera en casa del finlandes, pues estaría ahí durante toda la época de Navidad con su "su esposo" Berwald y su "hijo" Peter, pues ya que cada tiempo se iban turna dando de casa un tiempo en la del sueco y otro tiempo de el finlandés. Cuando por fin se levanto de su cama pudo observar que Berwald no estaba, seguro que había madrugado para preparar el desayuno como de costumbre, pensó Tino, pero cuando empezó andar sintió un mareo y tuvo que ir corriendo al cuarto de baño y empezó a vomitar, pues no sabía el malestar de sus mareo, pues ya que no era la primera vez, llevaba así unos dos días y se lo podía haber ocultado muy bien a su "familia"

-Bien, esta tarde iré al medico-se propuso a él

Se limpio la boca para quitarle ese maldito sabor de la boca, se puso ropa cómoda, pero ahora que caía como podría ir al medico sin que Berwald o Peter les acompañara, se quedo un buen rato pensativo, hasta que se le ocurrió una idea, al entrar en la cocina Peter se levantó y fue corriendo hasta él.

-Mama-le abrazo

-Cuantas veces te he dicho que no me llames así-le repitió por enésima vez

-No digas tonterías esposa-le miro el sueco-Puedes llamarnos papa y mama-

-Estos chicos-intento llamar su atención

-¿Ocurre algo?-pregunto Peter

-Pues si verán…-no sabía como decirlo-Esta tarde tengo que salir solo, hacer unas cosas de Navidad-

-Vale, papa y yo nos quedamos en casa decorándolo todo, para tu vuelta-salto entunsiasmado Peter

Al parecer no fue tan difícil como creyó, después de desayunar, Berwald se fue a su despacho mientras Tino y Peter estaban en el garaje buscando los adornos de Navidad:

-¿Qué raro?-miraba extrañado

-¿Ocurre algo?-pregunto Peter

-No veo la caja de adornos de Navidad y juro que la guarde aquí el año pasado-se quedo pensativo-YA se donde esta

De repente abrió un armario y se podía ver un montón de cajas, que ponía Navidad, cuando cogío una le dio un leve mareo que se tuvo que agarra a la puerta del armario, rezo para que Peter no lo hubiera visto y así fue no lo vio. Se pasaron toda el día hasta la hora de la comida subiendo cajas sin parar, una vez en la hora de la comida, Tino no podía comer porque si no lo echaba pero tenía que hacer un esfuerzo para que no se dieran cuenta de lo que pasa.

Una vez terminada la comida, Tino cogío su cartilla de sanidad, su carnet de identidad etc., una vez que lo tenía todo era cuestión de ir en dirección al hospital, bajo al salón y los vio jugando en el jardín, genial, se fue hacía la puerta y la cerro tan rápido posible para que no se diera cuenta de que se había ido. Llamó a u taxi para que lo llevara al hospital, tras media de hora por fin llegaron, pidió cita y se sentó a esperar a que le llamaran. Mientras esperaba a que me llamaran, vio a muchas mujeres embarazas, pero no se por que Tino sintió algo moverse en sus entrañas, pasaron las horas, cuando por fin le llamaron, dentro de la consulta había una mujer joven de pelo rubio y ojos verdes, sentada en una silla:

-Pase señor y siéntese señor-le indico amable

-De acuerdo-se sentó donde le había indicado

-¿Y que le ocurre?-le pregunto

-Veras desde hace dos días o más no lo recuerdo bien, empecé a tener mareos y vómitos-le explico

-Bien le vamos a hacer un análisis de Sangre para ver si podría tener algo infectado y por la sangre no se vea-le explico

-De acuerdo-le respondió

A Tino no le hacía gracia que le sacaran sangre pues ya que odiaba las agujas, una enfermera le llevo hasta la sala donde le iban a sacar la sangre, después de quince minutos le habían sacado tres tubos de sangre. Una vez fuera de consulta se fue a una cafetería a tomarse un café y comer algo para recuperar fuerzas después de que le hayan sacado sangre y tendría que esperar una semana se le iba hacer eterna la semana para ver los análisis, pero que podría hacer solo tenía que ocultárselo a la "familia" durante ese tiempo. Cuando llego a casa no vio a nadie y las luces estaba apagadas abrían salido ha algo, mejor, así se Daria una ducha fresca y descansar un poco, cuando encendió la luz:

- ¡BIENVENIDO A CASA!-gritaron los dos a la vez

- No lo hagáis-le mires cabreado-Me habéis asustado

- Lo siento mamá-dijo Peter triste-Pero papá dijo que sería divertido

- Da igual-suspiro- Voy a darme una ducha

- Ahora subo y te hago compañía-le miro Berwald

- No hace falta-le sonrío

Se dio media vuelta y subió corriendo al piso de arriba, cogío ropa limpia y algunas toallas, se fue directamente al aseo cerro la puerta y empezó a llenar la bañera, una vez que estuvo llena se metió en ella y se puso a pensar:

¿Cuándo se pasa lo que pasa?¿Como se lo contare?-no paraba de hacerse preguntas

Se quedo durmiendo en la bañera, hasta que oyó alguien tocar a la puerta:

¿Sí?-pregunto

Soy yo mamá-contesto la voz de Peter-Papá quería saber si estabas bien pues ya que llevas una hora en el baño

-Dile que si-le respondió-Me quede dormido

Cuando salio del baño les dio ganas de vomitar, así que se acerco al bider y empezó a vomitar, cuando termino, se limpio la boca y se quito el sabor y empezó a vestirse. Cuando abrió la puerta vio a Peter y se asusto ¿acaso me ha oído vomitar? se preguntaba él mismo:

-¿Ocurre algo mamá?-le miro extrañado

-No que va-le sonrío

Se alejo de el a paso ligero no quería, que le preguntara, llego abajo y se sentó en el sofá, al parecer Berwald no estaba en la sala mejor para él, cogío un libro y se puso a leer. Cuando llego la hora de la cena, había pizza para cenar, se sentaron todos en la mesa y empezaron a cenar:

-¿Qué tal esa reunión que tenías?-preguntó Berwald

Pues bien tan solo que…-respiro profundo-Pero la semana que viene tengo que volver, no podíamos llegar a un acuerdo-

Solo quería recordarte que esa misma semana viene a casa Matías, Lukas y Emil a comer mamá-le recordó Peter

-Es verdad lo había olvidado-se golpeo la cabeza

-Pues no te entretenga mucho-le miro

-De acuerdo-le respondió

Cuando terminaron de cenar, se fueron a ver la tele, que ponían una película de las que les gustaba a Peter, las horas pasaban y Tino se notaba cansado, así que decidió irse a dormir, subió para arriba, se puso el pijama y se fue a dormir. Más tarde subió Berwald y al ver a su "esposa" dormir le dio un beso en la frente y se acostó a su lado.

**_*Una semana más tarde*_**

Para Tino la semana se había pasado muy lento y se estaba cansando de tantas nauseas y de ir cada dos por tres al baño para devolver, aprovechando de que estaban cocinando para la reunión de ese mismo día, se fue para el hospital.

Una vez ahí espero su turno, veía a las mujeres embarazadas y como la primera vez sentía algo que se movía en sus entrañas. Una enfermera le llamo para que pasara, le indico que se sentara y así lo hizo, la doctora veía los papeles y su expresión era muy sorprendida:

-Señor Tino, en mis años de carrera jamás y digo jamás había visto algo así-le explico

-De que se trata-pregunto nervioso

-Enhorabuena usted esta embrazado de dos semanas-le felicito

Embarazado no podía dar crédito a lo que oía, estaba embarazado.


	2. Imposible 2º parte

**Capitulo 2º: Imposible 2ºparte**

Era un día nublado en Alemania, en casa del menor de los Beilschmidt, se encontraba dos personas, uno era rubio de ojos azules y bastante fuerte, se encontraba desayunando un café con dos tostadas, a su izquierda estaba la otra persona era un joven de pelo platino y de ojos rojos y su piel era de color albina y estaba jugando con un pollito, cuando de repente el oji-rojo, se levanto y salio corriendo al aseo donde empezó a vomitar y en el parco de la puerta afincado la otra persona:

Gilbert-le llamo el rubio

Ludwig-levanto algo la cabeza

Llevas así creo que una semana deberías ir al medico a que te examinara-le indico su hermano

No y mil veces no, soy demasiado awesome para ir a ese matasano-decía mientras sonreía

NO-le chillo-Hoy mismo después de comer iremos al medico-

Valee-rechisto- Jamás mande al Increíble YO, pero esta vez te lo perdono-

Una vez que se dijo todo, Ludwig se fue para continuar su desayuno, mientras Gilbert se lava la boca para quitarse ese maldito sabor de boca, no le gustaba nada cuando algún sabor malo se le quedaba en la boca, una vez listo bajo para la cocina y se percato en el calendario quedaba tres semanas para Navidad y se le ocurrió la genial idea de hacer una fiesta de Navidad con todos sus amigos:

Oye West-le llamo su hermano

¿Qué ocurre?-le miro extrañado

Quedan tres semanas para Navidad y claro el Increíble Yo ha tenido una gran idea Kesese-se hacía el importante

¿Las vas a decir?-se estaba cabreando

Hacer una fiesta con todos nuestros amigos-le respondió

Porque no sería genial-le indico con una leve sonrisa

Bien ahora llamare a todo el mundo-fue a por su listado de teléfono

¿Sabes que tienes que invitar también a Roderich?-le miro

Lo se-le bajo la moral

Después de un buen rato llamando a las personas de su lista y diciendo "Que el Increíble YO, iba a dar una gran fiesta por Navidad". Tan solo era medio día y aún había tiempo así que decidió bajar Gilbert al sótano a buscar los adornos de Navidad, para arreglar la casa y dejarlo perfecta para la fiesta del día de navidad, cuando estaba cargando las cajas, se le nublo la vista por unos segundos, dio gracias que su hermano no estuviera para darle la lata. Una vez que subió las cajas se encontró con una sorpresa:

Vaya así, saludas a un viejo amigo-le saludo un joven de pelo negro y ojos negro-

Pero si tenemos a aquí a Kiku Honda-dijo saludando y dejando las cajas en el suelo-¿Qué te trae por Alemania?

Pues estado pasando una semana con Heracles-me miro algo sonriente

Vaya con la parejita-le mire de reojo

No digas tonterías, Heracles y yo solo somos amigos-dijo algo ruborizado

Y por esto estas rojo como un tomate-se empezó a reír como un loco

A Kiku estaba cabreado, pero pronto se le paso y empezó a reírse con Gilbert, a la que se unió su hermano, al parecer el japonés había hecho buena a mistad con el griego, aunque Gilbert seguía insistido que eran pareja solo para sacarle los colores al japonés.

Cuando llego la hora de comer, se pusieron los tres a la mesa al parecer el japonés había hecho la comida sin escuchar lo que le habían dicho sus anfitriones, había preparado un plato típico de Japón llamado Kaiseki, pero parecer a los hermanos alemanes le encantaba ese plato. Cuando llego la tarde Ludwig estaba buscando la cartilla de sanidad de Gilbert:

Todavía estas con esa idea tonta-le decía Gilbert mientras le miraba

Pues si-le respondió-

Pero si no he vuelto a vomitar-le contó

Me da igual-le dijo-Es mejor saber lo que te pasa y tratarlo, que no sea algo grave y por tu egocéntrico sea algo malo y te pierda

Ludwig-le miro tierno-De acuerdo iremos-

Dicho eso, los hermanos se prepararon para salir al medico, pero tampoco podían dejar a su invitado solo, pero que iban hacer. Le dijeron que tenía que salir hacer unos recados, pero a Kiku no le importo dijo que tenía ganas de visitar la ciudad y así fue, salieron los tres de la casa y cada uno se fue por diferentes caminos, los hermanos alemanes se fueron para el medico, mientras el japonés se iba a hacer turismo por Alemania.

Después de media hora de viaje llegaron al medico, pidieron cita y les mandaron a esperar en la sala de esperas su turno, mientras tanto Gilbert pensaba en como sería la fiesta de Navidad, de la cocina de podía encargar Francis porque si se lo dejaba al cejón ingles salían todos con una intoxicación alimentaria, así que mejor que no, de la música se iba repetir se lo pediría al señorito a que tocara algo con el piano. Tras mucho dar vuelta al asunto de la fiesta ya lo tenía planeado, después de casi una hora les llamaron, dentro de la consulta había un hombre mayor de pelo castaño, ojos pequeño a causa de las gafas, les hizo una seña para que pasaran y se sentara así lo hicieron:

¿Cual de los dos es el enfermo?-pregunto

El mi hermano mayor Gilbert-le señalo Ludwig

¿Y que le pasa señor Gilbert?-le pregunto

Veras desde hace un mes no paro de vomitar y de marearme-le explico

Bien-confirmo el medico-Le vamos a sacar sangre pues para ver si hay algo infectado-

A no, eso si que no-negó Gilbert-

Tienes que hacerlo es por tu bien-le indico Ludwig

Te dije que vendría pero jamás, me oyes de los jamases me sacare sangre-se seguía negando

Hazlo por mi hermano, solo esta vez-le pidió

Ufff..., esta bien lo haré-al final acepto

Una enfermera le llevo a la sala donde le iban a sacar la sangre, pues le tocaba otra vez esperar casi otra hora más, que tarde más divertida estaba pasando los dos, en la sala espera leyendo revistas pasa de la fecha y ha saber desde cuando están. Por fin le llamaron después de haber esperado casi dos horas de más, y estaba alto, solo tardaron quince minutos en sacarle tres tubos de Sangre que pensar que se iba a quedar en el sitio, que su hermano no pudo evitarlo y reírse algo de la cara blanca, bueno el era más blanco pero estaba más blanco de lo normal, tenía que esperar una semana para los resultados

Cuando llegaron a casa vieron al japonés que también llegaba, una vez los tres reuníos en la puerta, fueron para dentro de la casa, Kiku se dio cuenta de que los hermanos alemanes no tenían nada puesto los adornos de navidad:

Ahora que caigo, no habéis puesto los adornos de navidad-les miro

Justamente cuando tu has venido estaba subiendo las cajas de navidad-le respondió Gilbert señalando las cajas de una esquina

¿Qué os parece si nosotros tres, adornamos la casa?-propuso Ludwig

Si eso sería genial-respondió Kiku

Dicho eso los tres se pusieron a decorar la casa con los adornos de navidad, Gilbert no sabía como iba aguantar una semana entera con tanta nauseas y mareos, pero claro el era tan Awesome que se aguantaría hasta que llegara esa semana y sepan que le pasaba.

***Una semana después***

Para el mayor de los alemanes la semana se le había hecho eterna de ir tanto a devolver, incluso había perdido perdido un kilo o dos kilo, no estaba seguro de lo que había perdido, pero eso le daba igual ya seguro que los recuperaba, pues ya que hoy era el día que le dirían que le estaba pasando de una maldita vez.

El viaje al medico se les hizo mas corta que la ultima vez, una vez que llegaron se sentaron en la sala de espera impaciente para que les llamara, tras media hora de espera por fin les llamaron, y al entrar a la consulta el medico no paraba de mirar los resultados con la cara extrañada y los ojos abiertos como platos, cuando los vio cerro la carpeta:

Señor Gilbert, en mis años de carrera jamás he visto algo como lo que le pasa a usted-le explico

No me lo diga, El INCREIBLE YO se muere, lo sabía mi hora final llega-poniéndose dramático

No seas exagerado-le regaño su hermano-No será eso doctor

No que va-negó-Ambos están sanos y muy fuerte

¿Ambos?-preguntaron extraños los dos

Así es el señor Gilbert esta embarazado de dos semanas y medio-felicito

Ahh solo que bonito-se relajo-Un minuto… ¡QUE ESTOY QUE!

Gilbert al igual que su hermano se daba crédito una vida estaba creciendo en su interior y sobre todo que hará con un bebé y ¿Quién es padre?


	3. Imposible 3º parte

**Capitulo 3º: Imposible 3ºparte**

Era un día lluvioso en Inglaterra, el joven Arthur, se encontraba enfrente del teléfono esperando la llamada de su novio Alfred, pues ya que, no sabía nada de él desde hace dos semana desde que se pelearon, el motivo fue él pasaba mucho tiempo comiendo hamburguesa, jugandoa videjuegos, haciendo caso a su mascota Toni y haciéndose el héroe, mientras lo apartaba de su lado, nada ni una dichosa llamada ya veo como le importaba. Ahora que Arthur cayó en la cuenta que dentro de tres semanas era navidad y antes Gilbert le había mandado un mensaje para decirle que estaba invitado a la fiesta que organizaría para esa fecha, a lo mejor sería una buena oportunidad de verle y dejar las cosas claras de una vez, pero claro a el Navidad no le gustaba nada le obligaba a estar con su familia y digamos que a él no se llevaba bien con sus hermano, pero que se le iba hacer solo iria a la fiesta para hablar con Alfred y ya esta, tenía los nervios muy agitados asi que se estaba tomando una tila para relajárselo, de repente sintió nauseas y se fue corriendo al baño y empezó a vomitar

- Ha tomar por culo la tila-se quejo

Se fue directo al salón para rejalarse un poco, pero como esta cansado de tanto vomitar pensó que sería mejor ir al medico, de repente alguien toco a la puerta, salio corriendo para la puerta y rezo que fuera Alfred, pero cuando la abrió se llevo un chasco no era él si no el pesado de su hermano mayor Scott, que traía consigo unas cajas:

- ¿Qué haces aquí?-le pregunto

- Pues venía a ver a mi hermanito-le respondio

- ¿Y esas cajas?-dijo señalando

- Son adornos de Navidad-respondio- Y lo se que odias estas fiestas pero podías celebrarlas alguna vez no, crees-

- Si lo sabes porque lo traes-le miro con el ceño fruncido-

Pero su hermano paso de él y se fue para adentro con las cajas era como hablarle a una pared, Arthur sabía que no tenía remedio, cuando se acerco a él, la vista se le empezó a nublar y sintió un leve mareo, que cayó al suelo pero no llego a notarlo, pues alguien le había cogido, por un momento pensó que su querido Alfred lo había cogido y que había a parecido de la nada, al cabo de unos segundos noto que lo dejaban en un sitio blando, después de un rato abrió a los ojos y vio a su hermano con la mirada algo preocupado:

- ¿Estas bien?-le pregunto preocupado

- Si estoy bien Scott, no te preocupes-le dijo en tono tranquilo

- ¡COMO QUIERES QUE NO ME PREOCUPES SI TE HAS DESMAYADO Y SI NO POR MI TE HABRIAS COMIDO EL SUELO!-grito- ¿Desde cuando te pasa?

- No lo se perdi la cuenta, pero esta tarde iba ir al medico-respondio

-Pues muy bien te acompañare-le respondio mientras se encendia un cigarro

Sabía que era inútil pelear con su hermano, asi que fue a recoger un poco el salón mientras Scott decoraba el salón con los adornos de Navidad, Arthut lo miraba desde la cocina, no sabía porque pero eso le traía a la mente recuerdos de su infancia, no no quería pensar ahora en eso. Despues de una hora decorando la casa, su hermano insitio en hacer él mismo la comida, le preparo un caldo de pollo para ver si le quitaba las nauseas, pero al minimo sorbo, Arthur se fue corriendo para el aseo donde empezó a vomitar y su hermano lo miraba desde el marco de la puerta:

- ¿Se te olvido algo más?-le pregunto

- SI que tembien vomito lo que como-dijo asustado

- PUES QUE BIEN, Y NO ME LO PODÍAS A VER DICHO DEMEDE CALLARTELO-le chillo

No tenía ganas de discutir con su hermano asi que se fue directo a su habitación para descansar un rato antes de ir al medico.

Después de dos horas de dormir se levanto y empezó a preparse, para ir al medico y su hermano estaba en el salón y como no estab fumando:

- Como sigas fumando te tiro a la bañera de un golpe-se cabreo

- JAJajajaja, no me hagas reir heramito con lo debíl que eres tu-se burlo de él-Anda toma esto y vamos

- Vamos a ir en tu moto-le miro extrañado

- Claro que si tontin-le dijo revolviendo el pelo

- Podías llamar a un taxi-le dijo mientras se ordenaba lo cabellos

- Si podría, pero no-le saco la lengua

Sabía que era inútil de pelear con su hermano, asi que subio a la dichosa moto y le agarro fuerte a la cintura de su heramano tenía miedo si se caía y con Scott podría pasar de todo y en sus planes no estaba morir en manos del idiota de su hermano. Después de media hora de viaje por fin llegaron al hospital, una vez dentro pidieron cita y les mandaron a la sala de espera, mientras esperaban se ponían a leer revista que ha saber desde cuando estab¡n aquí, no había pasado ni mas de quince minutos cuando Scott se levanto:

- ¿A donde vas?-le pregunto Arthur

- Voy a fumar-le respondio-No te preocupes no te dejare solo ya se el miedo que le tienes a los médicos-

No le dio tiempo a responder cuando su hermano se marcho a paso rápido, odiaba cuando lo trataba como un niño pequeño, pero en fin las cosas no iban a cambiar, ya había pasado como una hora y su hermano no había regresado mejor para él, ya se había leído todas las revistas, deseo tener en su mano su libro de magía, él adoraba la magia y no solo es si no sus dos amigos, juntos eran el trio Magico, le encnataba tenía que prepara una reunión y todo eso. Porfin después de una hora y media le llamaron, dentro el doctor que había tenia un parecido similiar al de Alfred, no Arthur tenía que olvidar al idiota del americano para siempre, una vez que se sentó el medico empezó a preguntarle:

- ¿Y que le sucede?-le pregunto

- Veras desde hace unos días o más no recuerdo, todo lo que como lo devulevo y los mareos son muy fuertes-le explico

- YA veo le haremos una prueba de sangre para ver mejor su organismo-le explico

Arthur solo asintió, digamos que él odiaba las agujas y eso no le hacía gracia, una enfermera le acompaño a donde se hacían los análisis de Sangre, por suerte no tuvó que esperar que fue al mismo llegar, solo tardaron quince minutos en sacarle sangre, una vez que salio del hospital se encontró con su hermano:

- Siento ha verte dejado solo, seguro que gritastes-se empezó a reir de él

- Pues no te equivocas ni una sola lagrima solte-le contesto furioso

Se subio a la moto sin decir nada y emprendieron el viaje a su casa, una vez que llegaron Scott insisitio en quedarse con él hasta saber lo que tenía, el joven ingles se lo iba a pasar genial teniendo a su adorable hermano dándole el follón la semana se le iba a pasar muy pero que muy lenta.

**_*Una semana más_ tarde***

La semana se le paso muy lenta y pesada, la culpa la tenía su hermano por estar cada rato molestándole y fumando eso lo ponía de los nervios, esta ves de mede en ir en moto irían en el coche Arthur y sería él que conducirían porque si lo hacía su hermano acabaría en el río y eso no lo deseaba. Una vez que llegaron al hospital, la espera no fue necesario porque los metieron directos a la consulta:

- ¿Quién es su acompañante?-le pregunto el medico

- Soy su hermano mayor Scott Kirkland-se presento

- Bien-se acomodo tengo dos noticias y una buena y otra mala, ¿Cuál quieren?-

- La buena-dijo de golpe Arthur

- Enhorabuena, esta usted embarazado de dos semanas-le felicito

Su hermano se quedo mirándole con los ojos como platos, mientras Arthur miraba su vientre aun plano.

**Perdon por tardar tanto pero tuve unos problemas con mi ordenador y he tenido que escribir la historia de nuevo espero que os guste ^^**


	4. El rompecabezas

** Capitulo 4º: El rompecabezas**

El joven ingles seguía mirando su plano vientre, pues ya que, en el había una vida creciendo, de repente las lagrimas empezaron a salir, su hermano aun seguía mirando con los ojos como platos:

- ¿Cuál es la mala?-rompió el silencio Scott

- Pues que el bebé esta muy débil-le respondio

- Quieres decir que el bebé podría morir-le miro Scott

- Lo más probable que sí-le respondio

- No, no y mil veces no-salto Arthur que había permanecido todo este rato en silencio-¿Tiene que haber una forma de salvar a mi bebe?-

- Y lo hay-le respondio- Hay unas pastillas que se las tiene que tomar durante las comidas, se puede salvar al bebé-

El corazón de ARhtur dio un vuelco de alegría, su bebé se podría salvar. El doctor les hizo la recetas para las pastillas, cuando acabaron la consulta, se fueron dirección a casa Arthur dejo que Scott condujera, el camino a casa se hizo largo y silencioso, el joven ingles miraba el paisaje, imaginándose el rostro de su bebé:

- ¿Y quien es el padre?-preguntó Scott

- No lo se-respondio deprimido

- ¡QUE NO SABES QUIEN ES!-se altero-¿No me digas que es del espíritu Santo? Pues ya para joder, jodemos a la iglesia católica-

- No seas tonto-le regaño-Tiene que haber padre-

- Vale-se relajp

Volvieron otra vez al eterno silencio, ya no tenía nada que decir, pues si hablaban era sobre el futuro del bebé, ¿Qué iba hacer cuando naciera?. El escosez se veía a su hermano preocupado, ¿Qué podía hacer para ayudarle?.

Una vez que llegarona casa, en frente de la puerta estaba uno de los amigos del joven ingles:

- Mira es uno de tus amiguitos mágicos-le dijo Scott

- Hola Vladislav-le saludo

Él era alto de 1,70 cm, su pelo era de una melena rubia rojiza, tiene una perla como pendiente en la oreja izquierda, los ojos rojos (según su estado de animo) pero en realidad son de color violeta y un pequeño colmillo en el lado izquierdo en su boca:

- Hola Arthur-le devolvió el saludo

- ¿Qué te trae pro Ingleterra?-le preguntó Scott

- Tenía ganas de ver a mi amigo Arthur-le respondio

- Pues vamos para a dentro-le invito pasar Arthur

- Ir vosotros yo tengo que hacer unos recaos-dijo Scott

Arthur solo asintió, él sabía perfectamente que ese recao era su medicina, su hermano marcho y ellos entraron para casa, Vladislav tomo asiento mientras Arthur le preparaba algo para beber como un té, pero el no tomaría nada porque sabía donde iba a acabar.

Mientras tanto en Alemania, los hermanos Beilschmidt seguían en estado de Shock, Gilbert estab preñado:

- ¿Estas seguro doctor?-Preguntó Ludwig

- Sí-le respondio- Nos hemos asegurado dos veces

- En resumen voy a tenr un hijo- afirmo Gilbert

- Así es- con firmo el medico

Tras decir eso, volvió otra vez el silencio, Ludwig no paraba de obsevar a su hermano, no daba crédito todavía que estuviera embarazado:

- Kesesesese un mini-yo-se rio

- Hermano-lo miro

- ¿Qué pasa West?-le pregunto

- Estas feliz por tener un hijo-le miro extrañado

- Pues si, vamos a tener un mini-Gilbert correteando por la casa-soñaba despierto

Una vez que terminaron la consulta, se fueron directos a casa, mientras tanto Gilbert se imaginaba el rostro de su pequeño Awesome hijo, aunque al menos de los alemanes no le hacia gracia que su hermano estuviera embarazado, no es por celos, no le veía como manera de padre:

- Oye Gilbert- intento llamaar su atención

- ¿Ocurre algo?-lo miro confundido

- Si- le respondio- ¿Quién es el padre?-

- Pues ahora que lo mencionas-se quedo pensativo- No tengo ni idea-

- Ah, pues muy bien-se sorprendio-¡COMO QUE NO LO SABES!

- West-se encogio- Si es del espíritu santo, jodemos a la iglesia católica-

Su hermano se dio un golpe en la cabeza por la idiotez que había soltado. De camino para su casa Gilbert no paraba de hablar de su increíble hijo de cuando naciera, ¿De como lo llamaría?¿Como sería su hijo? Ludwig solo escuchaba a su energético hermano, a lo mejor que hubiera un bebé en casa lo cambiaria todo, se volvería más cuidadoso. Una vez que llegaron a casa, habían dos chicos en la puerta:

- Mira quien están-les señala Ludwig

- Pero si son mis menos awesome de mis amigos-rio- Hola Antonio y Francis-

Antonio era un chico alto, su color de pelo es castaño con unos ojos de color olivo, Francis era un chico alto, su pelo era de color rubio y largo, tenía una pequeña cantidad de vello en la cara y de ojos azules.

- Hola Gilbert-saludo con mucha energía Antonio

- Hola mon amis-saludo también Francis

- Cuanto he hechado de menos reunirme con el Touch Bad- dijo haciéndose el dramático

Una vez que los tres amigos se reunieron, entraron dentro de la casa de los alemanes para disfrutar de una hermosa tarde y hablar sobre la fiesta que se iba a celebrar en dos semanas en casa de los alemanes, Gilbert estaba super emocionado con la increíble fiesta que iba a celebrar.

Mientras tanto en Finlandia, el joven Tino todavía seguía en estado de Shock, estaba embarazado, no podía ser tenía que ser una broma, se mira su vientre plano en el había una vida creciendo en su interior, no tenía que ver algún error:

- Señor Tino-intento llamar su atencio la doctora

- SI-reacciono rápido

- Se encuentra bien-le miro extrañada

- Si solo estoy en estado de shock-le respondi- Pero puede ser u que haya un error-

- Me temó que no señor, lo revisamos dos veces y salía positivo-le contesto

La doctora le entrego los resultados a Tino mientras los miraba, pero no iba a tener un hijo. Al termina la consulta Tino se fue para dirección para su casa, pero de mede irse en taxi, decidió ir andando, tenía que despejar la cabeza espues de lo que la doctora le había dicho, y como se lo iba a decir a su "familia" que esperaba un bebé y lo más gracioso aun que no sabía quien era el padre, seguro que a Berwald le haría una gracia que no sepa de quien es el padre y luego Peter a lo mejor a él le haría ilusión. Tras un rato de caminar decidio sentarse en el banco de un parque que había cerca de su casa, pues quería meditar un poco, por ahora estaba plano y lo podría ocultar pero cuando empezara a crecer no lo podría ocultar y no tenía la idea que iba a ser en ese momento, " bien se lo ocultare por ahora y luego cuando vaya creciendo me inventare una historia para alejarse de ellos durante el tiempo del embrazo y así a veriguar quien es el padre" pensó, después de estar un rato se pusó en marcha para su casa, depues de diez minutos de caminar por fin llego:

- Ya llegue-dio aviso

- Hola Tino- le saludo un chico de ojos violetas

- Hola Lukas, Emil y Mathias- saludo feliz- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevais aquí?

- Como medía hora- le respondio Emil

Lukas era un chico de estatura media su pelo era rubio y rizado llevaba en el lado izquierda un cruz, Emil tenia los ojos violetas también, el color de su pelo era blanco y los rizos los tenía para dentro y eso era algo raro, era el más bajo de los cinco y luego estaba Mathias era el más alto de los cinco junto a Berwald, el tanía el pelo de color rubio y algo desordenado y sus ojos eran de color azul:

- ¿Y dinos Tino por qué has tardado tanto?-Pregunto Mathias

- Pues verán se me a largo la reunión más de lo imprevisto-les mintió

- POdrías a ver avisado Esposa-de repente hablo Berwald que había estado callado hasta el momento

- Si y lo siento la próxima vez os avisara-se disculpo

Una vez que nadie preguntó nada, subio a su habitación a esconder los resultados de la prueba de sangre, para que no los viera, bajo y se pusieron a comer juntos, la comida transcurrio con normalidad y algunas risas que hubieron pero Tino no estaba muy atento digamos el motivo que no lo afectaba a él si no también a Arthur y Gilbert saber quien era el padre de la criatura que los tres estaban esperando

**Espero que os guste este cap ^^ lo he podido subir seguido pero porque he podido, las clases las empiezo este marte asi que no se cuando podre continuar la historia pero espero que no sea tanto tiempo, espero que os guste nos vemos en el próximo cap**


	5. Noche borrosa

** Capitulo 5º: Noche borrosa**

Una vez que Mathias, Lukas y Emil se fueron, Berwald y Tino se pusieron a recoger la mesa y algunas cosas, fue una tarde encantadora aunque Tino más o menos estaba presente, no se había dado cuenta de la pelea entre Berwald y Mathias o cuando el señor Puffin y hamatago se había puesto a dormir juntos, nada de eso vio el filandes porque estaba en sus cosas como intentar averiguar quien era el padre de su hijo, de tanto pensar sin queres empezó a suspirar:

- Esposa-le llamo Berwald

- Si ¿ocurre algo?-le miro

- ¿Estas muy raro desde que viniste de la reunión?-le comento

- Solo le estaba dando vuelta a un asunto de la reunión- le mintio

- ¿Y cual era ese asunto?-le peguntó

- pues...-tenía que inventarse algo- Era un asunto respecto a la Navidad-

Berwald solo asintió, menos mal se había librado de que le siguiera haciendo preguntas y ya no saber que más mentir y odiaba mentirle pero por su bien era lo mejor, una vez que acabaron de recoger toda la cocina y el comedor, Tino subio a la planta de arriba, primero fue a ver que los resultados de l prueba siguieran ahí y asi era estaban donde los había escondido, después de fue para el cuarto de baño para darse una ducha y despejarse la cabeza después de tanto pensar y no se le ocurria nada. Después de casi una hora metida decidio en salirse y empezar a secarse, una vez que termino salio des aseo con un chándal de estar por casa, una vez que llego a bajo BErwald le estaba esperando a bajo parecía serio aunque con su rostro era un poco difícil de averiguar:

- ¿Ocurre algo Berwald?- le pregunto

- Si eras se que llego tarde pero...- hizo una pausa- Lo siento-

- ¿Pero por qué?-le extraño- No has hecho nada malo-

- Si hace dos semanas tuvimos una pelea-le contó

- Así-le miro extrañado

- Asi es, yo quería bueno ya sabes a costarme contigo y...-no pudo acabar la frase porque el finlandes le corto

- De verdad no pasa nada-le perdono

Ninguno de los dos dijo ni una sola palabra, ambos se sentaron en el sofá y empezarón a ver una película, pero en mitad de la película se quedo dormido en el sofá. Cuando acabo la película Berwald se dio cuenta de que Tino se había quedado dormido asi que decido subirlo a su habitación lo cogio como si de una princesa se tratara. Una vez que llegaron a su dormitorio lo dejo en la cama y él se fue a su despacho a seguir trabajando en una sorpresa que le tenía preparado para el día de Navidad, seguro que le encantaba. Pero cuando salio de la habitacion Tino se despertó, cogío su ordenador y empezó a buscar cosas sobre los embarazos para informarse y ya de pasó buscar algo que le sirva para saber quien es el padre, porque tenía que quitarse el miedo de que fuera un cualquiera o peor aun que fuera un terrorista, pero no recordaba nada y lo que le dijo Berwañd le dio que pensar.

En cambio en Alemania Gilbert no paraba de hacer travesura con sus amigos y claro su hermano temía por él y por el bebé, iban hacer unos largos nueve meses haciendo de niñera de su hermano mayor, debería pedir ayuda ¿Pero a quien? No sabían quien es el padre y Gilbert no recuerda nada y al parecer sus amigos tampoco, cuando por fin Antonio y Francis se fueron, quedando en casa solo los dos alemanes, Gilbert se sentó un poco en el sofá porque se encontraba mareado y no era de extrañar no ha parado ningun solo momento desde que llegarón del medico y en su estado tendría que descansar:

- Voy a pedir ayuda-le comento

- Ayuda para qué-le miro sorprendido

- Para vigilarte porque en tu estado no debrias hacer grandes esfuerzo, peroimposible ya que tu eres muy energetico- le explico

- ¿Y a quien vas a pedirle ayuda?- le pregunto

- A Roderich- le respondio

- Nooooooooo-le grito- No loco me cuidara-

- Es lo que hay, yo solo no puedo-le miro- A lo mejor pasando un rato con él sepas quien es el padre-

No dijo nada era una tontería pelearse con el, aunque no le parecía justo que viniera el señorito podrido asi era como Gilbert le llamaba, pero no tenía nada que hacer, él debería preocuparse de la criatura que iba a traer a este mundo y de averiguar de quien era el padre y saber que iba hacer si lo descubria, le pediría dinero, no le obligaría a casarse con él, no... Se le estaban acabando las ideas y eso lo ponía de los nervios:

- Mein Gott-se quejo Gilbert- No se que hare cuando sepa quien es el padre-

Tras decir aquellas palabras se quedo durmiendo, mientras tanto en el salón Ludwig se encontraba hablando por teléfono y parecía que discutia con alguien:

- No entiendo ¿por qué no puedes venir ayudarme?-parecía cabreado

- _Ya te dije el porque__- _le respondio alguien detrás del telefono

- No lo puedes aplazar Roderich- le suplico

- _No_- le repondio

Tras esa respuesta colgó, Ludwig ya no sabía que hacer asi que le tocaba a él encargarse de su hermano y del bebé que venía de camino se le iba hacer largo estos nueves meses si lo por lo menos supieran quien era el padre del bebé, mientras el mayor de los alemanes dormia tuvó un sueño raro, se encontraba en un bar por lo que había a su alrededor eran sus dos amigos y otra persona pero no se le podía ver la cara ni lo que llevaba puesto, lo que más le entraba de este sueño era que percibia un aroma que no le gustaba mucho y le producia nauses, se desperto de golpe y casí se cae de la cama del susto era como si alguien e quisiera explicar algo pero el que.

En casa de Arthur las cosas no eran de rosas, la parece que la vista de su amigo le hacía dejar de pensar en su futuro ex-novio, cuando se fue oyó que su movil recíbia un mensaje del rey de roma:

_The Hero te saluda:_

_Ya se que no tenía que ha ver empezado asi pero no sabía otra manera de hacerlo, no me quiero enrollar mucho y no voy a soltar un discurso muy largo, asi que haya vamos._

_Arthur te echo de menos la casa si tu no estas no es lo mismo y no como desde que no cocinas (asi ya no me pongo tanto enfermo) Lo siento de verdad perdoname pero te necesito eres lo que le da mi vida de heroe sentido por favor vuelve._

_Te quiere Alfred_

No daba credito a lo que leía ya estaba como las otras y no se había acabo de eso asi que no le iba a llmar porque el no lo había hecho asi que el no se iba ni a molestar:

_Querido Alfred:_

_He visto lo tanto que me echas de menos, asi que te lo dire bien laro, si de verdad te importo demuestremelo pero mientras tanto jmas creía que iba a pasar esto ni por mensaje hemos roto_

_Te odia Arthur_

Una vez envio el mensaje las lgrimas empezaron a salirse, no era hora de hundirse debe mantenerse en forma por el bebé que lleva y convertirlo en una persona fuerte y sana

**Y aqui el cap 5 wiii porfin lo acabe espero que os guste ^^ os voy a dejar la pagina dondetengo otro libro escrito de Hetalia que se llama "En el punto de mira" espero que os guste ambos 23641267-en-el-punto-de-mira**


	6. Descubriendo Enigmas 1 parte

** Capitulo 6º: Descubriendo Enigmas 1 parte**

El joven Arthur intentaba ser fuerte pero no podía acaba de terminar con una relación de tres años y lo pero aun por mensaje de mede a la cara, estos años para él no habían significado nada, habían terminado mejor para él ahora solo tenía que centrarse en el niño que venía en camino, pero antes tenía que averiguar quien era el padre, se acostó un rato en el sofá para poder pensar con claridad, pero los minutos pasaron y Arthur se quedo durmiendo, tuvó un sueño bastante se encontraba en una especie de bar y algunas personas que estaban borrachos y alguien parecía estar cerca de él podía notar su olor a ... ¿Tabaco? Eso quiere decir que no era parte del sueño:

- Despierta bella durmiente-le cantó una voz que si aliento apestaba a tabaco

- Cinco minutos más mamá-dijo aun medio dormido

- ¡QUE DESPIERTES YA!-grito esa voz

Del chillido que pego, casi se cae al suelo por no ha ver sido de alguien que lo agarro para que no se callera:

- ¿Estas bien hermanito?- pregunto

- Scott-le llamo

- ¿Sí?-pregunto

- ¡ACASO QUIERES MATARME AL BEBÉ!-le chillo

Scott se encogio del chillido que su hermano acaba de pegar, a lo mejor se había pasado en realidad no quería hacer daño a su futuro sobrino, pero no era para exagerar tanto:

- No exageres canijo- le revolvió el pelo- Solo preocupate de saber quien es el padre de mi sobrino-

- Scott le has dicho sobrino-se quedo sorprendido

- Sí, ¿Por qué?- le pregunto dudoso

- Eso quiere decir que te importa este bebé-le respondio

- Pues claro me importa y tu también eres mi hermano pequeño-le miro a los ojos

- Scott-le miro

De repente las lagrimas empezaron a salirse y se abalanzo sobre su hermano para darle un abrazo, era la primera vez que en años le decía que algo le importaba y sobre todo si era él, Scott se quedo sorprendido por el abrazo solo pudo hacer una cosa y fue corresponderle, Scott era el mayor y quería mucho a su hermano aunque estuviera siempre metiéndose con él es lo normal que hacen entre hermanos, después de estar un rato abrazados, Arthur se quedo durmiendo en sus brazos, lo tumbo en la cama y le paso una manta para que descansara había sido un día duro para ambos y tiene que estar el fuerte para su bebé este bien, se fue directo a su cuarto a dormir.

Al día siguiente, Arthur despertó algo débil y cansado no tenía ni fuerzas para levantarse acoso podía ser porque su bebé era muy débil que le afectaba a él, no podía mover ni un solo musculo como se moviera podía lierarmente tener un aborto y no le hacía gracias, perder a su hijo, su hermano bajaba pero digamos que no tendria que bajar como iba pues solo llevaba un boxer, cuando lo vio acostado todavía y eso que Arthur le encantaba madrugar:

- Todavía durmiendo-empezó a reirse-

- No seas idiota no tengo fuerza y me parece que es por el bebé-le explico

- Espera voy a por tu medicacion y hacerte el desayuno-le cambio y el rostro

Salio del salon y se fue a la cocina a preparle el desayuno, para que se pudiera tomar la medicacion que eracomo unas vitaminas para el feto, solo rezaba que no le pasara nada al bebé, a cabo de media hora porfin llego con un zumo de naranja y dos tostadas con mermelada, se lo entrego a su hermanoy comenzó a desayunar, cuando le quedaba nada para acabar se tomo las pastillas y termino de desayunar, parecia que las fuerzas le volvían,su hermano se ocupo de las labores de la casa.

Tras medía hora de hacer Scott las labores y no se quitaba una cosas que le rondaba la cabeza y era sobre la pareja de su hermano:

- Oye Arthur-le llamo

- ¿Qué pasa?-pregunto dejando el libro que estaba leyendo

- Ahora que caía el padre de tu bebé no es tu novio ese como se llamaba...-intento memoriza

- Se llamaba Alfred-ledijo-Pero digamos que llevamos tres meses sin acostarnos, asi que el no es el padre rompimos a noche-

- Perdona no lo sabía-se disculpo

- No te disculpes no lo sabías-le miro triste

- ¿Pero como paso y si pareciais dos tortorilos enamorados?-preguntó

-Pues vera...-no sabía como empezar

Le contó todo lo ocurrido incluyendo lo del mensaje y su hermano no daba credito a lo que oí. PERO Arthur que intentaba no llorar no pudo más y unas lagrimas comenzaron a salirse:

- Te juro que cuando lo vea lo mató-dijo enfurecido

- No hagas nada Scott-le pidio

- Como no quieres que haga nada de después de lo que te ha hecho-se altero- Ese cerdo capitalista y ese come hamburguesa, no se libra de la furia escocesa-

Su hermano solo suspiro en realidad cuando quería era bastante terco y ya no sabía que hacer con él, el efecto de la pastilla ya le estaba haciendo efecto e iba recuperando fuerzas, pero su hermano no le dejo hacer nada por miedo a que volviera a recaer, asi que se paso toda la mañana sentado y con los brazos cruzados, a la hora del almuerzo se oyó que alguien llamaba, ¿Quién podría hacer a estas horas? Yo rece que para que no huera Alfred para que le dieras explicaciones de nuestra rotura aunque el las sabía perfectamente que su hermano se liaría con él a tortazo limpio, cuando su hermano abrió la puerta por su sorpresa y alegría de él no era el americano sino era el rumano y por la cara que traía una cara que era más rara que normar y sus ojos eran rojos no los violetas que solía ver:

- ¿Ocurre algo Vlad?-pregunto el ingles

- No y es algo malo, porque, no se como expliarlo-se estiraba de los pelos literalmente

- Relajate y explícanoslo-le intento calmar Scott

- Veras hace dos semanas tu yo quedamos para tomar algo pues te habías peleado con -Alfred- Empezó a narrar- Y tu cuando bebes te emborachas y no hay quien te soporte, bueno que sin tenerlo pleaneado tu y yo nos acostamos, lo siento-

Después de que el rumano a Scott casi le daba algo el padre de su sobrino era él, si no hubiera sido porque Arthur lo mantenía se hubiera caído al suelo, los dos hermanos estaban más blanco de lo normal:

- ¿Os pasa algo?-pregunto Vlad extrañado

- Si-dijo Arhur- Estoy embarazado y el padre eres tu-

El Vladislav no sabía que contentar ìba ser padre y con uno de sus mejores amigos esta claro, jamas pero de los jamases se volvería costar con alguien que estuviera borracho y menos sin proteccion

Mientras tanto en casa del finlandes, que ya había dejado de buscar cosas en internet acerca sobre embarazos decidio inventigar un poco más quien era el padre de su hijo, asi que decidio hablar con Berwald a lo mejor le podía contar mas sobre esa "pelea" que tuvieron hace dos semanas y así le daría alguna pista:

- Berwald-le llamo Tino

- ¿Ocurre algo esposa?-le pregunto

- Si me gustatía que me contaras más cosas sobre esa pelea, que me contestastes hace un rato-le explico

- Claro-acepto

_*Flasback*_

_Hace dos semanas_

_El sueco estaba decorando la habitación que compartia con el finlandes sabía perfectamente que esa iba ser su noche y porfin podría ser uno con él había mando a su "hijo" a casa de uno de los amigos de Peter, sabía que su "__esposa" llegaría por la noche de trabajar y nada le iba impedir tomar algo que le pertenecía aunque no estuvieran casado pero un papel no diría lo que siente por él. Cuando porfin Tino llegó, subió a su cuarto y se lo encontró adarnao con petalos de rosas en forma de corazón sobre la cama y sabía lo que significaba perfectamete:_

_- Por fin llegaste- oyo una voz detrás de él_

_- Sí tenía unas ganas de volver a casa-dijo ocultando su miedo- ¿Y Peter?-_

_- En casa de unos de sus amigos- le respondio_

_Berwald tomó de la muñeca a Tino que le obligo a girarse y comenzó a besarle mientras le quitaba la camisa, claro que el sueco ya esta en bóxer, pero cuando lo tumbó en la cama y bajo para las caderas Tino lo aparto:_

_- Berwald, para-se levanto de golpe_

_- ¿Qué ocurre?-pregunto como si no lo supiera-_

_- Que no quiero hacerlo-dijo_

_Eso fue la gota que colmo el vaso, llevaban mucho tiempo viviendo juntos y no se habían acostado y ahora que podía él no quiere, bueno es que jamas quiso:_

_- QUE TE TENGO PARA QUE NO QUIERAS ACOSTARTE CONMIGO-le pregunto cabreado_

_- Por favor no te alteres- intento calmarle_

_- COMO QUIERES QUE ME CALMES- más alterado- SEGURO QUE CUANDO VIVÍAS CON EL ESTONES TE ACOSTABAS CON ÉL-_

_A Tino no le gusto lo que había dicho de su mejor amigo Eduard y él eran como hermanos jamas se habría acostado con él sin pensarlo dos veces le arreo un bofetón a Berwald:_

_- Jamas digas eso de mi amigo-le respondio cabreado y con lagrimas en los ojos_

_Unas ves dicha esas palabras Tino se puso la camisa que en cuestión de segundos ya la tenía puesta su abrigo y se fue de la habotacion dejando solo a Berwald con la mano en la mejilla._

_*Fin del Flasback* _

Después de que Berwald le relatara lo sucedido Tino se había quedado sin habla:

- Después de que salieras de la habitación te busque para pedirte perdón pero no estabas en la casa y no regresaste hasta el día siguiente-le explico

- Berwald lo siento-se disculpo

- No la culpa fue mía- le corrijio

Después de que le explicara eso Tino desidio salir para ver si hablaba con algunos de sus amigos y estuvieron con él ese día, a lo mejor su amigo Eduard lo sabía a no él esa semana estaba de viaje, seguro que Mathias, Emil o Lukas lo sabrían, de camino para la casa de uno de ellos se encontró con Lukas:

- Lukas-le llamo

- Ah, Hola Tino-le contesto sin mostrar ninguna emocion

- ¿Podemos hablar?- le pregunto

- Si, porque no-le respondio

Se fueron a dar una vuelta por el parque, aunque nadie dijo ni una sola palabra empezaba hacer inquietante el silencio

- ¿Y que querías hablar?-le pregunto Lukas rompiendo el silencio

- Pues veras, hace dos semanas tuve una pelea con Berwald y claro me fui de cas y me pregunta si tu lo sabías si estaba con Emil-le respondio

- No estuviste con él, ni con Mathias por si lo pregunta- le miro

- ¿Y como lo sabes?- le pregunto

- Estuviste conmigo esa noche-le respondio

- ¿Qué pasó?-le preguntó

- Me había peleado con mi hermano y cuando paseaba te encontré a ti nos fuimos a un bar, bebimos más de la cuenta y bueno una cosa llevo a la otra que llegamos a mi casa borachos y nos acostomos- le contó

- Dios mio tierra trágame-empezó a ponerse nervioso

- ¿Qué pasa?-le preguntó

- Que estoy embarazado y tu eres el padre- le respondio

EL noruego se quedo blanco y más de lo normal, había dejado prepañado al finlandes sabiendo como el es el sueco, estaba muerto.

**Biennnnnnn por fin acabe el cap ^^, siento por la tardanza pero es un poco difícil escribir cuando estas en clase que puedes utilizar el ordenador o en tu casa jajajaj pero es no viene a cuento. El próximo misterio en resolverse se vera cuando los bebés hayan nacido mientras tanto no habrá más sorpresa espero que os guste :)**


	7. Preparando la fiesta de Navidad

** Capitulo 7º: Preparando la fiesta de Navidad**

EL mayor de los alemanes estaba tan entusiasmado por la fiesta que dentro de unos días iba organizar. que decía que iba ser una fiesta increíble pues ya que él era tan awesome que claro la fiesta no iba hacer menos, lo tenía todo organizado, había llamado a todos sus contactos no solo para invitarlos si no pedirles algo de adornos para que tuviera un poco de alguien, de la cocina se iba a encargar Francis que le encanta como cocina, Antonio iba traer algunas canciones de su país, Roderich tocaría algunas piezas de música con el piano, Vash traería chocolate que sabe que al austriaco le gusta mucho, Elizabeth traería algunas flores para adornar las mesas y solo quedaba el tema de los regalos que eso se lo dejaba al finlandes por "su trabajo" navideño y no se lo diría por que es sabe perfectamente lo que tiene que hacer, pues bien todo estaba listo pero claro el haría algo el ¿Qué? no lo sabía, mientras Gilbert pensaba en la fiesta su hermano estaba leyendo cosas sobre el embarazo para poder ayudar a su hermano ya que el parecía que no se preocupaba por su hijo, cuando por fin se sentó pues estaba agotado:

- No debes hacer mucho esfuerzo en tu estado- le regaño su hermano

- West, estas hablando con El Increible YO-le miro-NO me canso nunca Kesesese-

- Según he leído sobre cosas de embarazo, vas a estar cansado pues ya que tu organismo se esta adaptando para que el nuevo cuerpo de vida que hay en tu interior- le explico

- Vale me relajare-le indico- No puedo hay tantas cosas que hacer-

- Como no te sientes te juro que te ato con cadenas-le amenazó

- Vale-se sentó

Sabía que cuando su hermano se enfadada era mejor hacer caso o no hacer enfadar más si no querías acabar muerto o peor aún, estuvieron un rato en silencio cuando el mayor de los alemanes:

- West-le llamo

- ¿Qué ocurre ahora?-le respondio sin apartar la mirada del libro

- ¿Qué pasa si jamas se quien es el padre del bebé?-le pregunto llevándose la mano a su vientre

- Siempre podemos hacerle un prueba de ADN y averiguarlo-le respondio- ¿Pero y si llamas a tus amigos, a lo mejor ellos estuvieron contigo y puedan decirte algo?-

- TIenes razón kesesesese-se rio

Empezó a marcar el numero de sus amigos pero ninguno le cogía le teléfono y eso le molesto bastante, cuando los pillara se enterían. Al cabo de unos segundo llamaron ala puerta ¿Quién podrían ser a estas horas de la noche? Ldwig se fue para la puerta y al abira se encontró con los amigos de su hermano:

- ¿Qué haceis aquí a estas horas?-preguntó el menor de los alemanes

- Pues traíamos lo que Gil nos encargo-le respondio Francis con cajas

- Con permiso-dijo Antonio mientras entraba

No le dieron oportunidad a que Ludwig dijera algo ya estaban dentro de la casa, dejando todas las cosas en una esquina para que no molestara a nadie y se fueron directamente a donde estaba Gilbert leyendo un libro:

- Vaya el Increíble Gilbert se nos ha hablandado-dijo Francis

- Yo creo que se quiere parecer a Roderich-le comento Antonio

- Tienes razón mom ami, hemos perdido a Gilbert- le respondio dramáticamente mordiendo un pañuelo

- YO EL Increíble YO parecerme al señorito podrido, antes me voy a vivir con Ivan-respondio dejando su lectura

- JAjajajaj no seas tan idiota-le revolvió el pelo Francis-

- Ahora decirme, ¿Qué os tre por Alemania a estas horas?-le preguntó Gilbert

- Veras te traimos las cosas que nos pedistes y nos vamos a quedar en Alemania hasta después de la fiesta y asi Francis podrá cocinar y no traerlo directamente de su casa-le respondio Antonio

- Que gran idea-le respondio Gilbert- ¿Por que no pasais aquí todo el tiempo que estéis en Alemania?

- Vale- aceptaron ambos

Ludwig no dijo ni una sola palabra solo se limito a observa al trio de amigos, a lo mejor ellos sabrían quien es el padre del hijo de su hermano, por la manaña les contarían el secreto y asi les podrían ayudar.

A la mañana siguiente Ludwig se levanto de golpe por el escandalo que habían formado el Touch Bad, estaba claro que esos tres son los más escandalosos del mundo, seguro que los habían oído Yao y Kiku, si se van al espaco seguro que los oímos son muy escandaloso, pero bueno había que aguantarse. Tras el desaayuno se reunieron en el salón los cuatros para hablar sobre un tema delicado:

- ¿De que queríais hablarnos?-preguntó Antonio

- Pues veréis...-no sabía Ludwig como empezar

- El increíble YO va a tener un bebé-solto Gilbert de golpe

- ¡QUE VAS A TENER QUE!-chillaron Antonio y Francis a la vez

- ¿Quién es el padre?-preguntó Francis

- Eso os queríamos preguntar-le respondio Ludwig

- De cuanto estas Gilbert-le intereso a Antonio

- De dos semanas-le respondió Gilbert

- Puede ser de aquella vez-miro Francis a Antonio

- SI puede ser de eso-le respondió Antonio

- ¿De que habláis?-preguntó Ludwig

- Que hace dos semanas nos fuimos de fiesta y nos emborrachamos-le explico Antonio

_*Flasback*_

_Hace dos semanas_

_El famoso trio de amigos habían quedado, como todos los findes semanas para tomar algo y cantar algo si se pasaban de tomando, habían quedado a las diez de a noche en un bar, en la puerta se podría apreciar a una persona, era Antonio que había llegado un poco antes de la cuenta, no paraba de mirar su móvil para ver la hora y cuanto faltaba para que llegaran sus camaradas asi era como se llamaban entre ellos. Cuando eran las diez y cinco de la noche por fin se apreciaron Francis y Gilbert:_

_- Por fin llegais-se quejo Antonio- Si lo se, os digo una hora una falsa para que vengáis a la verdadera-_

_- AL Increíble YO no le da ordenes nadie-le miro Gilbert_

_- No os peleis y vamos a divertirno-dijo Francis mientras ponía sus manos en los hombros de cada uno_

_Ambos asisntieron y entraron en el local, por suerte no era muy conocido asi que no se agobiarian, pidieron unas copas, para as doce de la noche ya llevaban más de siete copas se habían subido a la mesa a cantar himno, Francis su apreciado Himno de Francia, Antonio lo mismo pero con el de España y Gilbert el de Prussia porque decía que por su sangre corría sangre prussiana, cuando salieron del bar paseaban a medianoche los tres borrachos por las calles de Dresden, cuando vieron un parque que se podía ver el rio Rin a Gilbert se le ocurrio una gran idea:_

_- Hagamos una puesta-empezó hablar Gilbert borracho- El ultimo en llegar al rio paga las próximas copas, pero ahí que ir desnudo- _

_Los otros asistieron, empezaron a quitarse la ropa y a correr hacia el rio pero nadie les aviso de que iba estar congelado, el ultimo en llegar fue Francis:_

_- No es justo-se quejo Francis borracho_

_- Si lo es eres muy lento francés, tortuga-se rio Antonio borracho_

_Los tres empezaron a descojonarse de risa y empezaron a vestirse porque si no cogerían un resfriado de campeonato, eran ya las tres de la mañana cuando entraron en el ultimo bar donde Francis debería pagar las copas que se tomaran, que suerte la suya que había karaoke lo iban a pasar bomba..._

_Alrededor de las doce del medio día cada se encontraba ya despertándose en sus casas correspondiente, pero eso si con una jaqueca de campeonato._

_*Fin del Flashback*_

_- _Y eso es todo-termino de contar Antonio

- Hermano recuerdas como llegastes a casa-le pregunto Ludwig

- No-le respondio

Los cuatro se quedaron en silencio, otra vez sin seguían nii una sola pista que les indicara quien era el padre del hijo de Gilbert, Ludwig ya se estaba planteando que podría ser del espíritu Santo, asi que deberían dejar de ser prostestante y convertirse en la fe del cristianismo:

- A que vienen esas caras largas-dijo Antonio rompiendo el silencio- No se sabe quien es padre del bebé de nuestro amigo y que-

- Antonio que dices-le miro extrañado Francis

- Digo que da igual si se sabe o no, estamos en pleno siglo XXI no pueden llegar y meterlo a la cárcel por acostarse con alguien borracho-se explico- Asi que fuera esas caras triste y a decorar esta casa para la grandiosa fiesta de GIlbert-

- Claro que si Kesesese-se levanto de golpe- Ese es mi Antonio-

Dicha esas palabras se fueron a por las cajas y empezaron a decorar la casa entre Antonio y Gilbert, mientras tanto Francis y Ludwig habla sobre la comida y lo que iban a ponerse la mesas, terinaros sobre la hora de comer, por la tarde todos estaban descansando menos el menor de los hermanos alemanes miraba por la ventana pensando en como la casa iba a cambiar en nueve meses con un bebé en esta casa y su hermano estaría feliz.

**El cap 7 espero que os guste, me gustaría agradecer todos los reviews que he recibido y espero que os sigan encantando la novela, se sabra alguna vez quien es el padre del hijo de Gilbert, bueno me dais pensa el padre del bebé de nuestro prussiano mas awesome es... se sabra cuando nazca el bebé :) ^^**


	8. Voy a ser papá, estoy soñando

** Capitulo 8º: Voy a ser papá, estoy soñando**

Lukas todavía seguía en estado de Shock, por lo que acaba de oir, Tino estaba embarazado y no solo eso el hijo que esperaba era suyo, dios como había llegado a esta situación es su mejor amigo y él estaba con Berwald, dios que había hecho el pobre noruego para merecerse eso, acoso de acosar tanto a su hermano para que le dijera hermanito mayor o por pegar mucho a Mathis, no lo sabe:

- Lukas, ¿estas bien?-le preguntó Tino

- No que va-le contesto- Estas preñado de mi, ¿Quién más lo sabe que estas en estado?-

- Pues solamente tu-le respondio

- No lo sabe Berwald-le miro

- No, tenía miedo de que si lo sabía me obligaría abortar, porque si quedo en estado es para que el bebé lleve su sangre-le respondio

- Entiendo, pues no dire nada, incluso te ayudare-se ofrecio

- Pero como Berwald no me deja solo y además vivimos juntos, no se como alejarme de ellos durante el embarazdo por ahora que estoy normal puedo pero cuando empiece a crecer que pasara-le contó

- Para eso tu ya no viviras con Berwald-le miro-Le explicara, diras que tienes mucho trabajo y no puedes irte con ellos-

- Pero y si Berwald insiste en quedarse conmigo-le pregunto

- SI eso ocurre le diras que no puede perder su trabajo por ti,que se vaya y que se lleve a Peter-le explico- Y cuando estés solos me llamas y voy para tu casa y te cuidare a ti y nuestro pequeño-

Tras decir esas palabras y con permiso de Tino coloco sus manos en el vientre de él sabia que aun era muy pero que muy pequeño pero aun asi quería tocarlo, porque dentro de él estaba creciendo una vida, que habían creado pero sería un buen padre y los protegerían ambos, ahora después de que le confesara que iba a ser papá no sintió miedo por como respondería el sueco solamente le daba igual:

- Lukas, me tengo que ir-le aviso

- Asi claro-le miro-¿Vas a ir a la fiesta de Gilbert?-

- Si, claro ire-le respondio

- Pues ahí nos veremos-le dijo- Adios a los dos-

- Adios de su parte también-se despidió de Lukas

Una vez que se despidieron, cada uno se fue para su casa, aunque Lukas no paraba de pensar que pasaría cuando el bebé haya nacido, de como se lo ocultara a los demás y sobre todo al sueco, esta claro que abandonarlo en un orfanato no estaba en uno de sus planes, claro que no.

Mientras tanto en Inglaterra, el joven rumano seguía en un gran estado de Shock, había dejado preñado a su mejor amigo, dios no sabía que hacer estaba perdido, ¿Qué podía hacer?:

- Vlad-le llamo Arthur-

- ¿Dime?-le contesto

- Lo siento-se disculpo

- ¿Por qué?-la miro confuso

- Por esto eres mi mejor amigo nos hemos acostado y vamos a tener un hijo y...-no podía seguir acabando

- Escuchame no tienes la culpa-le miro- Me voy a quedar a tu lado cueste lo que cueste y te ayudare a criar a este niño como si no hubiera mañana-

Tras decir aquellas palabras Arthur se alegro, sabía que teniendo amigos como él podía ser feliz:

- Bien me alegro que te hagas cargo de tus cosas-dijo Scott que hasta ahora había permanecido en silencio- Porque te vas a quedar con nosotros hasta que yo diga-

- Scott-le miro su hermano cabreado- No puedes obligarle a quedarse tiene que decidir él-

- No intervengas Arthur pienso quedarme-le respondio- No porque lo diga tu hermano si no porque quiero esta cerca de ti y de nuestro hijo-

- Ves como se va a quedar-le dio golpes a su hermano en la espalda- Así hay una cosa que tienes que saber-

- ¿El que?-pregunto

- El bebé por lo que parece estar algo debíl y mi hermano tiene que estar tomando unas pastillas durante las comidas para que el bebé sea fuerte-le explico

- Lo entiendo-afirmó

Una vez dichas esas palabras el joven Vladislav, se fue dirección para su cas apara recoger algunas cosas y trasladarse a vivir a casa de su amigo para cuidar de él y de su hijo, pero que pasaría con su relación con Alfred, se lo ocultaran porque no es plato de buen gusto llegar y decirle a tu pareja: "Sabes que estoy embarazado y mi mejor amigo es el padre", me mataría y soy muy joven para acabar bajo tierra, bueno cuando llegara a casa del joven ingles pàra saber como se lo iba a ocultar a su novio el embarazo.

Mientras en casa de los alemanes, alguien parecía que estaba espiando a los dos hermanos y tenía mucho interés en el mayor porque todo lo que hacía o decía lo apuntaba no dejaba de espiarlo es como si quisiera algo de él pero ¿el que? ¿Qué tenía Gilbert que ha ese misterioso personaje no le quitaba la vista de encima?:

- Lo tienes todo apuntado todo-miro el misterioso hombre a su compañero

- Si, lo que tengo todo a notado-le respondio su compañero-Cuando crees que el señor, se lo dira-

- No lo se-le miro- Tiene una mente difícil de entender, volvamos a casa, mañana seguiremos con nuestra misión

EL otro solo asintió y se alejaron de la casa con sigilo para que no los oyeran, al parecer estos misteriosos personajes tiene que ver con el estado del mayor de los alemanes, ¿pero que saben ellos?

Por otra parte Lukas, todavía se estaba haciendo a la idea que de aquí a unos meses iba a tener un bebé con su mejor amigo, lo mismo le pasaba a nuestro querido Vladilasv que estaba haciendo el aquipaje para irse a vivir con su amigo y el hermano de este, no iban hacer unos nueve meses se les iban hacer eternos

**Pues hasta aquí el cap 8, lo se es corto pero no quería enrollarme mucho, lo que va a pasar en los siguientes cap es que vamos hacer un salto en el tiempo hasta las dos semanas antes de que nuestro ingles y finlandes quedaran preñados, en resumen voy a contar ese día jijijiji espero que os guste ^^**


	9. Noche entre alcohol 1º parte

**Capitulo 9º: Noche entre alcohol 1º parte**

**En este cap y en el siguiente vamos hablar del día que Tino y Arthur quedaron embarazado de sus "Amantes", empezamos a recordar, estará todo escrito en curisva **

_Hace dos semanas._

_El joven finlandes había madrugado más de la cuenta por que tenía una reunión con su jefe y algunas personas para preparar la Navidad, y eso le ponía de buen humor, cuando salio del baño ya vestido se fijo en la cama estaba hecha eso quería decir que Berwald se había despertado y estaría haciendo el desayuno como no, nunca le dejaba hacer nada y eso no le encantaba digamos, bajo para la cocina y en efecto él se encontraba haciendo el desayuno:_

_- Buenos días "esposa"-le saludo_

_- Buenos días Berwald-le devolvió el saludo- Te has despertado muy temprano hoy-_

_- Si, quería prepárate el desayuno para que comieras algo más-le dijo_

_- No era necesario-le dijo_

_No dijo nada más y le puso algunos platos para que desayunara ya que no quería que durante el día desfalleciera por no ha ver se alimentado bien, después de desayunar cogio sus cosas para irse a trabajar:_

_- Me voy-le informo-No llegare hasta la noche-_

_Tras decir esas palabras salio de casa y fue directo a la reunión con su jefe. Mientras tanto en casa del finlandés se había quedado el sueco pensando en que esta noche podría ser uno con él, tenía que planearlo bien, mandaría a Peter y hamatago a casa de algún amigo de su "hijo", pondría rosas en forma de corazón en su cama, pero antes tomarían un delicioso y romántica cena, si tenía que salir así. _

_Mientras tanto Tino estaba muy concentrado en la reunión de como sería el día que llegara la Navidad, todos sabían lo que hacer incluido nuestro finlandés, se visitiria con sus ropas de color rojo y blanco, se subiría a su trineo con sus amigos los renos y volaría por todo el mundo repartiendo los regalos, siempre la encantado hacer desde que tiene uso de memoría. Se fue para los establos para hacerle una revisión a sus renos para saber como se encontraba, y todo indicaba que estaban genial, luego tuvo que hacerse las pruebas para ver como quedaba el traje y todas esas cosas. Para la hora de comer fueron a la cafetría del edificio y ahí siguiron con la reunión:_

_- Y dinos señor Tino-le llamo su jefe- ¿Cómo cree que se deberían poner los adornos?_

_- En mi opinión debería ponerse de tal manera que se vieran iluminadas las ciudades y edificios, de forma llamativa-le indico- Las farolas deberían vestirse con colores hermoso y reflejen la Navidad-_

_- Es una buena idea-le alabo una señora de treinta y dos años- Ahora mismo se los comunicare a los ayuntamientos de todas las ciudades-_

_- ¿Cómo organizaría el desfile del día de Navidad?-le preguntó de nuevo su jefe_

_- Pondría algo para que nuestros niños y nuestros jóvenes se lo pasaran bien-le indico- Yo pondría asi un espectáculo para los niños o si no en el desfile pondría algo para niños y jóvenes para que se viera que no solo fuera para niños-_

_- Que gran idea-lo anoto su jefe_

_Tras decir eso, continuaron comiendo para tener fuerzas para loa tarde que se le aproximaba y va ser larga y muy cansada. _

_Mientras tanto Berwald lo tenía ya todo preparado, Peter estaba ya en casa de uno de sus amigos, la casa estaba muy silencioso si no esta Peter y Hamatago haciendo ruido además sería solo por una noche o incluso alguna más si a Tino le encantaba. _

_El sueco había decorado la habitación que compartía con el finlandés sabía perfectamente que esta sería su noche y por fin podría ser uno con él, había mandado a su "hijo" a casa de unos amigos de Peter, sabía que su "esposa" llegaría por la noche de trabajar y nada le iba impedirtomar algo que le pertenecía, aunque no estuvieran casado pero ningun trozo de papel no diría lo que siente por él. Cuando por fin Tino llegó, subió a su cuarto y se encontró adornao con petalos de rosa en forma de corazón sobre su cama y sabía lo que significaba perfectamente:_

_- Por fin has llegestes- oyo una voz detrás de él_

_- Si tenia unas ganas de volver a casa-dijo ocultando su miedo- ¿Y Peter?_

_- En casa de sus amigos-le respondio_

_Berwald tomo de la muñeca a Tino que le obligo a girarse y comenzó a besarle mientras le quitaba la camisa, claro que el sueco ya estaba en bóxer, pero cuando tumbo en la cama y bajo para sus caderas Tino lo aparto:_

_- Berwald, para- se levanto de golpe_

_- ¿Qué ocurre?-pregunto como si no lo supiera_

_- Que no quiero hacerlo-dijo_

_Eso fue la gota que colmo el vaso, llevaban mucho tiempo viviendo juntos y no se habían acostado y ahora que podía él no quiere, bueno es que jamas quiso:_

_- QUE TENGO PARA QUE NO QUIERAS ACOSTARTE CONMIGO-le pregunto cabreado_

_- Por favor no te alteres-intento calmarle_

_- COMO NO QUIERES QUE ME ALTERE-mas alterado- SEGURO QUE CUANDO VIVIAS CON E ESTONES TE ACOSTABAS CON ÉL-_

_A Tino no le gusto lo que había dicho de su amigo Eduard y él eran como hermanos jamas se habría acostado con él, sin pensarlo dos veces le arreo una bofetón a Berwald:_

_- Jamas diga eso de mi amigo-le respondio cabreado y con lagrimas en los ojos_

_Una vez dicha estas palabras Tino se puso la camisa que en cuestión de segundos ya la tenía puesta, cogio su abriog y salio de la habitación dejando solo a Berwald con la mano en la mejilla. Tino corria tan rápido como podía, sus lagrimas no paraban de salir lo que había pasado en cuestión de segundo le dolio mucho en el pecho, él quería mucho a Berwald pero no esta listo todavía para fusionarse con él, pero después de lo sucedido no sabría si ahora quería, tenía que hablar con alguien ¿pero con quien?_

_Tras un rato caminar se encontró con Lukas y parecía cabreado:_

_- Lukas-le llama con su voz quebrada-_

_- Ah Tino...-se queda petrificado cuando lo ve llorar- ¿Qué te ha pasado?_

_- Es Berwald-dijo_

_- Te ha pegado-le preguntó_

_- No-le respondio_

_- Entonces-pregunto dudoso_

_- Vamos a tomar algo y te lo explico-le miro_

_Lukas solo asintió, fueron a una bar, donde pidieron un par de cervezas, mientras bebían Tino le explico lo ocurrido con Berwald y Lukas no daba crédito a lo que oía:_

_- No me imaginaba eso de él-se sorprendio- ¿Y cuando dijo eso de Eduard, que hiciste?_

_- Le pegue un bofetón- volvió a llorar_

_- No te preocupes, él es muy fuerte no habrá sentido nada y además estabas cabreado el lo entenderá-le explico_

_- Tienes razón-¿Y a ti que te ha pasado?_

_- Me he peleado con mi hermano-le explico- Lo se, él es mayor y ya no es aquel niño pequeño, pero para mi aún lo sigue siendo-_

_- Y no te culpo-le miro Tino- Lo has estado cuidando y ahora se te hace raro que ya no te necesite-_

_Lukas no sabía que decir, a lo mejor tenía razón y después de toda ya no le necesitaba más, des pues de un par de cervezas y algo más ambos estaban borrachos, desorientado y claro encontraron los ojos del otro y se fueron acercando más que notaban el aliento de cada uno, sin darse cuenta se estaban besando, se separon para recuperar oxigeno:__- ¿Estas pensando lo mismo que yo?-le pregunto Lukas borracho_

_- Si-le respondio Tino- ¿Hay alguien en tu casa?_

_Lukas negó, pagaron la cuenta y se fueron corriendo a casa del noruego, una vez que llegaron empezaron a besarse como si no existiera el mañana, en cuestión de segundos ambos estaban ya en la cama del noruego sin ningún tipo de ropa y fusionándose entre ellos con gemidos y gritos, asi pasarón toda la noche._

_A la mañana siguientes ambos se encontraban vestidos y durmiendo en habitaciones diferente, ninguno de los dos recordaban nada o eso era lo que ellos creían._

**Pues hasta aquí la noche loca de nuestro finlandes y del noruego, bueno espero que os guste ^^ el próximo no se cuando pero intentare no tardar no vemos!**


	10. Noche entre alcohol 2º parte

**Capitulo 10º: Noche entre alcohol 2º parte**

_Arthur se había levantado hoy muy temprano más de lo normal, el motivo, iba a casa de su novio Alfred para pasar el día con él, digamos que se lo debía por a ver pasado de él durante dos meses por estar más atento a sus videojuegos y a su estúpida mascota Tony, como la odiaba pero hoy presentía que iba ser distinto:_

_- Señor Arthur-le llamo una pixie_

_- ¿Qué ocurre?-le preguntó_

_- Se olvida su abrigo y a fuera hace mucho frío y no queremos que se resfrie-le explico_

_- Thanks-le agradecio_

_Una vez que tomó su abrigo, salio dirrecion a casa de su novio para pasar un día entero solo con él, nadie lo iba interrumpir jamás olvidaría ese día. Tras media hora de viaje en coche por fin llego a su destino a casa de Alfred, toco a la puerta y espero unos segundo, cuando alguien la vio se fijo que era su hermano:_

_- Hola Mathew-le saludo_

_- Arthur que alegría-se alegro de verle-Pasa_

_- Gracias-le agradecio_

_Una vez dentro le pregunto donde se encontraba su hermano, a lo que Mathew le constesto que esta en su cuarto encerrado, eso le dio una ide Arthur para pasar el día con su amado novio, le pidio a MAthew si tenía sus famosas tortitas de Canadá a lo que este afirmo, le dio un plato con unas tres tortitas y sirope de chocolate, una que lo obtuvo subio para el cuarto de su amado. _

_Pero cuando abrio la puerta digamos que no le gusto mucho lo que vio, estaba en la cama acostado rodeada de comida de Mcdonals y como no jugando a los malditos videjuegos, solo parecio reaccionar cuando noto la luz:_

_- ¡Quieres cerrar la puerta!-se escondio entre las sabanas_

_- ¿Cuanto tiempo llevas asi?-le preguntó horrarizado_

_- Ah eres tu Arthur-salio de la cama y cerro la puerta_

_- Ah que como soy yo-se altero- Deja te eso y vamos a comer algo-_

_- No tengo hambre-le respondio- Acabo de comer-_

_- Si ya veo-miro a su alrededor- Comida basura, ven te he traido tortitas de esas que tanto te gusta-_

_- Dejalas ahi-señalo en su escritorio que era lo unico ordenado_

_Arthur solo obedecio y dejo las tortitas donde le había indicado y se sentó en la silla y solo observo como su novio juagaba a esos videjuegos en el que tu eras el heroe y tenías que salvar a tu gente y claro esos tipos de juegos le gustaba al americano, lo unico que podía hacer el ingles era suspirar._

_Tras media hora de ver como su pareja jugaba ya le estaba empezando aburrir asi que se le ocurrio una gran idea, se acerco sigilosamente a su pareja y le robó un dulce beso en los labios a ver si así dejaba el dichoso juego y le prestaba caso pero recibio todo lo contrario:_

_- Nooooooo-grito desesperado- ¿Por que lo has hecho?¿Por tu culpa he perdido?_

_- Solo quería pasar un rato divertido contigo-le dijo haciendo un puchero_

_- Arthur ahora no me puedo distraer porque estoy con el jefe de los malvados y yo como el heroe tengo que vencerle-le respondio_

_- SOLO TE IMPORTAS TUS MALDITOS JUEGOS, COMER COMIDA BASURA Y TONY-le chillo-Y YO QUE SOY TU NOVIO DESDE HACE TRES AÑOS NO TE IMPORTO NADA-_

_Alfred solo se limitaba a ver la pantalla de la tele y concentrado en su viedejuegos de las narices y esa fue la gota que colmo el vaso, se acerco a la tele y desconecto la consola de ella, al lo que Alfred se evanto cabreado:_

_- ¡PERO QUE HAS HECHO!-le chillo_

_- PARA QUE ME HAGAS CASO DE UNA MALDITA VEZ QUE LLEVAMOS ASI DESDE YA NO SE CUANTOS MESES, NO VES LA LA LUZ DE SOL NI NADA-le chiilo pero con amenaza de lagrimas en sus ojos verdes esmeraldas_

_- DEJAME EN PAZ DE UNA VEZ-le grito sin darse cuenta_

_- Esta bien te dejare en paz para siempre-les respondio cerrando el puño_

_Tras decir esas palabras dejo a su pareja conectando otra vez la con sola al aparato, mientras bajaba las escaleras se encontro con su hermano Matthew que le pregunto que eran esos gritos, pero solo paso de él, se monto en su auto y salio de ahi, tras un rato conducir se paro en una gasolinera donde rompio a llorar como una magdalena, que había hecho mal para que ya ni si quiera lo besara como antes, lo amaba con toda su alma pero al aparecer él ya no lo amaba._

_Tras un rato de estar pensando decidio que si el tambien lo había olvidado él haría lo mismo, pero ¿que haría para olvidarlo?, dudó asi que decidio llamar a uno se dus amigos del trio magico, pero ¿a quien? Lukas sabía que estaba de viaje pero Vlas no lo estaba asi que podía quedar con él. Tras cinco minutos de hablar con él, decidieron quedar en un bar para beber algo y hablar para olvidarlo todo._

_Una vez que llegó al bar, se lo encontró en la puerta ahi esperandolo:_

_- Hola Vlad-le saludo todavía con la voz debíl_

_- ¿Qué te pasa estas enfermo?-le preguntó preocupado_

_- No-negó- Entramos y te lo cuentó_

_Él solo asintió, entraron para dentro del establecimiento, pidieron dos rones y Arthur le empezó narrar a su amigo mientras bebía todo lo ocurrido con su novio, el rumano escuchaba con mucha atencion mientras los ojos se le cambiaba de color violeta rojo como la sangre:_

_- Y eso lo que ocurrio-termino de contarle, mientras se aguantaba las lagrimas_

_- Te juró como lo pille lo mató, le chupo toda su asquerosa sangre de amerciano podrido que tiene-amenazó_

_- Gracias Vlad por comprenderlo pero no tienes que matar a nadie-le miro-Siempre le puedo hechar una maldicion y ya esta-_

_Lo que dijo el joven ingles le hizo gracia a su amigo, empezó a reirse:_

_- No tiene gracia-le hizo un puhero_

_- Si que la tiene-se rio- Hasta hace nada estabas fatal por la pelea con tu novio y ahora le vas a lanzar una maldición-_

_De pronto Arthur comprendio empezó a reir también a carcajada suelta, en verdad tenía razón ahora solo pensaba en hecharle una maldición cuando ni una hora que de que se habían peleado, siguia bebiendo un poco de ron, y claro todo tras dos vasos de ron ya estaba muy borracho y Vlad iba de camino, pero estaban tan juntos y sus caras estaban a unos centímetros de distancia, cuando Arthur cogio la cara de Vlad y le besó, estuvieron así como dos minutos y se separaron para tomar aire:_

_- ¿Estas pensando lo mismo que yo?-preguntó Vlad_

_- Si-le respndió-¿En tu casa o en la mia?_

_- En la mía esta mi hermano y puede venir Simon puede venir sin avisar-le explicó-¿Y en la tuya?_

_- Mis hermanos pueden a parecer sin avisar-le respondió- ¿Y un hotel?_

_- No me gustan-le negó- Te espero en un minuto en el baño_

_- ¿No será raro?-le miro extrañado_

_- Disimula-le miro_

_Tras decir aquellas palabras, Vlad se fue en un abrir y cerrar de ojos al aseo y tras pasar ese minutos Arthur hizo lo mismo, una vez ahí dentro, ambos amantes empezaron a besarse y a desaparecer sus prendas y encerrados en una cabina que solo se podría oir los gemidos de ambos fundiéndose para ser uno._

_Eso si al día siguiente Arthur despertó con una jaqueca de campeonato y solo recordaba la pelea con su novio y nada más, mientras Rumanía esta perdido a saber donde estaba ese vampiro._

**Y cap 10, perdón por el retraso -.- no tengo palabras por la tardanza, pero tengo una mala noticia a partir de ahora tardare más tiempo en subir los caps pero no dude que los estare escribiendo y cuando tenga oportunidad subiré :)) **

**P.D. Gracias por todos estos reviews y espero que os gusten y os sigan gustado**


	11. Por fin llegó la fiesta de Navidad

**Capitulo 11º: Por fin llegó la fiesta de Navidad**

Por fin había llegado la fiesta que todo el mundo había estado esperando durante semanas, volverían a verse los amigos y algo más que amigos que no solo fuera en las reuniones, todo en casa de los alemanes estaba todo listo la mesas preparada, la comida lista, la música en su puesto sin olvidar el piano para Roderich. Todo esta perfecta el primero en esperar a los invitados era Touch Bad, que vestían muy elegantes, ambos llevaban un esmoquin negro, con una camisa blanca pero eso si los dos botone de la camisa sin abrochar, más tarde bajo Ludwig que llevaba también un esmoquin negro pero él si llevaba cobarta, bueno pues ya estaban todos para recibir a sus invitado, no fue mucho tiempo lo que tuvieron que esperar los primeros en llegar fueron Roderich y Elizabeth, más tarde vinieron Vash y Lily y así sucesivamente llegarón los invitados los últimos en llegar fueron Mathis, Lukas,Emil, Berwald y Tino, la razón al filandes había tenido nauses por lo del embarazo y claro había estado algo débil pero ahora estaba mucho mejor aunque claro no era el único con esos problemas GIlbert y Arthur también le había pasado más pero teniendo a gente que se preocupa cuidándolos no había que preocuparse, pero a partados de todos estaba Vlad y Arthur que parecían discutir de algo, pero ¿de qué?:

- ¿Por que no?-le pregunto el rumano

- Porque dijimos que solo lo tenía que conocer tu y mi hermano-le repondio el ingles

- Pero es nuestro amigo y nos puede ayudar si tiene sobre todo-miro para los lados y susurro-magia-

Arthur se le paró el corazón "literarmente" es verdad tanto él como Vlad y Lukas eran los únicos que tenía magia, si su hijo nacía con magía que era lo más pobrablemente es ue si necesitaba su ayuda para entrenarlo, asintió y Vlad fue en busca de Lukas que lo encontró, intentando quitarse de encima al danes:

- Lukas-le llamo

- ¿Ocurre algo?-le preguntó

- Arthur y yo...-no pudo acabar la frase

- Voy-le interrumpio

Asi fue como los dos fueron en busca de Arthur, mientras tanto el joven rumano se pensaba como se lo tomaría Lukas de que Arthur estuviera embarazado seguro que le mandaría el Troll para matarlo o lo pero aún los maldecería y él era demasiado guapo para ser maldecido por su amigo noruego estaba perdido, una vez que se reunieron con Arthur salieron al jardín para que nadie los molestara, una vez fuera Arthur se lo contó todo claro que omitiendo de que fue en el baño:

- Ya veo-solo respondio

- Enserio-se sorprendio Vlad-No nos vas a mandar tu troll o no vas a echar una maldición-

- ¿Por que lo tendría que hacer?-le miro-Fuisteis unos decuidados y es lo que teneís-

- Pero nos ayudara a entrenarlo-le miro Arthur

- ¿Ah entrenarlo?-le miro extrañado

- Si con la magía-le respondio serio Vlad

Dios como se le opdía haber olvidado la magía eso quería decir que el bebé que iba a tener Tino tendría magia, salio corriendo en su búsqueda mientras los dos amigos se le quedaba mirando con cara de ¿Qué acaba de pasar? Tenía que encontrar a Tino y hablar sobre ese tema, pero claro tenía que hacerlo a solas sin que Berwald estuviera cerca aunque sería difícil separlos no le dejaba solo ni un solo minuto, asi que se lo pidiria mandándole indirectas, por fin lo encontró en una esquina hablando los dos tranquilos:

- Buenas noches-le saludo

- Buenas-respondio un sueco sin expresion

- Lukas, ¿Dónde has estado?-le preguntó Tino

- Hablando con unos amigos-le contesto- Tino tenía una pregunta que hacerte-

- ¿Cúal?-se interoso

- ¿Te importa si es en la privacidad?-miro de reojo a Berwald

- Lo que tengas que decirle a mi esposa, me lo puedes decir a mi-habló Berwald que había permanecido en silencio

- Pues...-tenía que inventarse algo- Ese no es Mathis imitandote-

Berwald se giro rápidamente y en ese momento agarro de la muñeca a Tino y salieron corriendo hasta el jardín y esconderse bien para que el sueco no los viera:

- ¿Qué era eso que me querías preguntar?-le preguntó

- No era nada era una escusa-le dijo-Pero hay una casa que te tengo que decir-

- ¿Cuál?-le miro

- Veras que nuestro hijo va a tener magia-le contó

- ¿Y que vamos hacer?-se asustó

- Por ahora contárselo a Arthur y a Vlad-le dijo

- ¡QUE!-se altero-dijimos que no lo tenía que saber nadie-

- Pero los necesitamos que nos ayuden-le miro serio-Yo solo no puedo entrenarlo

Tino solo asintió, Lukas tenía razón su bebé nacería con magia y tendría que aprender a controlarlo, asi que fueron en busca de ellos, que se encontraban en las profundidades del jardín, Lukas le explico que Tino estaba esperando un hijo de él, cuando acabo Arthur hizo lo mismo le dijo a Tino que él estaba esperando un hijo de Vlad:

- Asi que estamos Arthur y yo en estado-resumio Tino

- Asi es-le respondió Vlad- Y solo lo sabemos nosotros cuatro y nadie más lo tiene que saber-

- Eso lo que haremos-comunico Lukas

Los cuatro asintieron los primeros en irse fueron Tino y Lukas, pues tenían que irse antes de que el sueco se pusiera como locos buscandalos y no tenía ganas de enfrentarse a un sueco cabreados, por suerte no estaba cabreado, estaba hablando con Yao sobre muebles, Tino pudo acercarse a él sin levantar sospecha, mientras Lukas fue a buscar a su hermano menor que si no estaba con él o Mathias eso quiere decir que estaba con el honkonés y eso no le gustaba mucho, porque hacía todo explotar, mientras tanto Alfred buscaba a Arthur quería hablar sobre el mensaje como que habían terminado al gran héroe no le deja nadie, lo encontró en unos de los asientos del jardín solo, salio para donde el estaba:

- Arthur-le llamó

- Alfred-se asusto- ¿Qué quieres?

- Hablar sobre lo nuestro-le miró

- No hay nada de que hablar-le respondió y se giro para irse

- Si hay de que hablar-le agarro fuerte de la muñeca

- Alfred, suéltame me haces daño-se quejó

- No hasta que no hablemos-le respondió apretándole más

- Creo que mi hermano te ha dicho que le suerte-les separo y luego un puñetazó

- Scott, no hagas nada-le paro para que no siguiera

- ¿Por que no quieres hablar de lo nuestro?-le preguntó casi chillando

- Porque estoy cumpliendo lo que me dijiste que te dejara en paz, pues lo que hago-le respondio con los ojos cristalizados

Alfred no contesto cerró los puños y fue directo a golpearlo, pero lo detuvó Scott, los dos comenzaron a pelearse, mientras Arthur los intentaba separlos pero no sabe de quien de los dos le dio un golpe pero no muy fuerte en el vientre, ninguno se dio cuenta y Arthur cayó al suelo poniéndose en posición fetal y abrazándose a su vientre y sollazando flojo, no quería perder a su bebé, pasado ya media hora se oyó tres disparos, ambos pararon y buscaron al culpable de los dispararos y ¿Quién fue? pues nada ni menos que Vash:

- ¿Se puede que haceis vosotros dos peleandos como niños?¿Y tu hermano en el suelo llorando?-pregunto el suizo

-¡QUE!-se sorprendio y con la mira buscó a su hermano-¡ARTHUR!¿Qué tienes?

- Me duele el vientre-se quejaba

La cara de su hermano se horrorizo, lo cogio y salio de la casa corriendo a su coche para llevar a su hermano al hospital, Vlad lo vio y lo siguió no iba a permitir que a su "pareja" ni a su hijo le pasara nada, todos incluyendo Alfred se quedó confundido por lo que acaba de pasar.

Todos volvieron a la fiesta a pasarlo bien, mientras Lukas se quedó mirando a la ventana pensando en el bebé de Arthur, temía que a Tino y a su hijo le pasara lo mismo, por eso tenía que cuidarlo bien ahora durante ese tiempo.

Medianoche marcaba el reloj y todo el mundo sabía que significaba eso, que cierto finlandés de iba a repartir regalos, asi que se dispuso a marcharse para cumplir su labor. En casa le estaría esperando su "esposo" y su "hijo", pero pronto tendría que separse de ellos por su embarazo

**¿Estara bien el bebé de Inglaterra y Rumanía?¿America consiguira arreglar las cosas con ex-pareja? Todo se ira viendo más adelante. Una cosa que os quería preguntar os gustaría ¿que hubiera segunda parte? Lo digo porque yo tenía en mente de una vez que naciera los bebés, me pusiera a escribir la segunda parte, o continuo y lo hago todo seguido. Espero vuestras respuestas.**


	12. ¿Fuera de peligro? Una despedida un bien

**Capitulo 12º: ¿Fuera de peligro? Una despedida un bienvenido**

Llevaban como cunduciendo más de media hora y no habían visto ningún hospital, Arthur no paraba de quejarse del dolor de vientre, estaba acostado en los asientos de atrás y la cabeza en las piernas de Vlad, de veces en cuando se encogia y se abrazaba al vientre:

- NO HAY NI UN MALDITO HOSPITAL POR ESTA ZONA-se quejaba Scott

- Tranquilizate-intento calmarle Vlad

- COMO QUIERES QUE ME CALME, SI MI HERMANO NO PARA DE QUEJARSE DE QUE LE DUELE EL VIENTRE-chillo

Vlad no sabía que decir era cierto su mejor amigo estaba quejándose de dolor, puso su mano con la de Arthur en el vientre mientras con la otra se la pasaba por su cabeza:

- Shhh-intento calmarle

- Me duele mucho-se quejo llorando-¿Y si pierdo al bebé?-

- No vas ha perder a nadie-le dijo dulcemente

Arthur lo único que pudo hacer era llorar por el dolor que sentía en su vientre. Después de una hora conduciendo llegaron a un hospital, Scott abrió la puerta y cogio a su hermano, entraron al hospital corriendo y dando unos gritos para que les hicieran caso, al cabo de unos minutos salieron un par de enfermeras y un medico:

- Por favor ayuderlos-le suplico Scott

- ¿Ayudarlos?-preguntó el medico sorprendido por solo ver a una persona herida

- Si a mi hermano y a su hijo-dijo furioso

- Vale-acepto- Enfermeras traer una camilla rápido y llevarlo a quirófano-

Las enfermeras hicieron todo lo que le dijo, en cuestión de segundo su hermano desaparecio entre las puertas de quirófano, lo único que podían hacer era rezar porque no fuera nada grave como para perder el bebé:

- ¿Cómo ocurrio?-preguntó Scott

- ¿El que?-le respondio con pregunta

- ¿Qué Alfred molestara a mi hermano?¿No estabas tu con él?-le furmino con la mirada

- Si estaba con él, pero me dijo que tenía ganas de beber algo y fui a por la bebida. pero antes de irme le pedi que me acompañara pero dijo que se quedaba ahí esperando tomando el aire-le explico- ¿Y como acabo Arthur en el suelo quejándose del dolor?  
- No lo - Supongo que al intentar separnos alguno de los dos le dimos sin darnos cuenta-

Ninguno dijo palabra solo temian por el bebé de Arthur y por él mismo, las horas pasaban y nadie salía para ver que pasaba tras esas puertas nadie.

Mientras tanto en el otro lado estaba el joven ingles cansado y doloroso no sentía nada todo le daba vuelta no se podía concentrar en lo que pasaba a su alrededor y sin darse cuenta cerró los ojos:

- Doctor lo perdemos-grito una enfermera

- Cerrarlo-ordeno-Traer desfibrilador-

_De repente Arthur abrió los ojos en un hermoso prado ya no sentía dolor ni nada, ¿Acaso estaba muerto? Decidio dar una vuelta para ver si encontraba algo o alguien. Pero tras un rato de caminar no vio a nadie, se sentó en el suelo:_

_- Estoy solo-se lamento-No esta ni mi hermano, ni mis amigos, ni siquiera Alfred-_

_Se puso a llorar no se lo podía creer estaba solo y sin que nadie le hiciera compañía:_

_- ¿Por que llorar?-preguntó una voz_

_- Porque estoy solo-contestó_

_Levanto la cabeza y vio la figura de un niño que brilla un montón y no se podía distinguir si era niño o niña:_

_- No tienes que llorar-le respondio feliz- Mamá tienes que ser fuerte por papá y por el tío Scotty-_

_- ¿Eres?-preguntó dudoso_

_- Si yo soy tu bebé-respondió feliz_

_Tras decir eso Arthur se abalanzo sobre el pequeño niño y le abrazó dándole las gracias, de prontó sintió como se alejaba del él:_

_- Adiós mamá nos veremos pronto-se despidió _

En ese momento los médicos hacían todo lo posible por reanimar a Arthur y lo consiguieron pudieron salvar tanto al bebé como a la "madre". Le trasladaron a una habitación e informaron a Scott y Vlad de como se encontraba, una enfermera los guio a donde estaba y allí estaba descansando y se podía oir dos latidos, uno de ellos era del bebé.

La noche había sido muy larga para Tino, pero por fin estaba en casa, con los suyos, entró en casa y estaba todo en silencio, todos dormían, se fue a la cocina para tomar algo, pues ahora con el embarazo comía un poco más, se tomo un sándwich y un vaso de leche:

- Espero el día que nazca-le hablo a su vientre mientras comía- Quiero tenerte entre mis brazos y no solo yo si no tambien tu padre-

Una vez que termino de comer y recogerlo todo se fue para arriba para acostarse y descansar después de una larga noche. Cuando se puso el pijama se acostó en su cama con la que compartía con Berwald, noto que alguien lo abraza y ¿Quién podía ser? Pues Berwald:

- ¿Te he despertado?-le preguntó

- No-le respndió- Ya estaba despierto te estaba esperando, ¿Qué tal la noche?-

- Como todas, larga, divertida y cansada-le respondió

Berwald le dio un beso de buenas noches y se quedaron durmiendo, aunque Tino tardo un poco en dormirse porque tenía que pensar como les diría que no se iba con ellos, después de pensar lo que les diría se quedo durmiendo.

A la mañana siguiente había mucho ruido, asi que Tino se levantó de golpe para saber que era es maldito escandalo, el culpable era Berwald haciendo las maletas:

- Ya despertaste-le miro Berwald

- Si-miro a su alrededor

- ¿Me puedes ayudar?-le pido Berwald

- Sobre eso-empezó hablar- No voy a volver a casa contigo y Peter, me quedo aquí por asuntos del trabajo-

- Pues entonces nos quedamos aquí-le miro

- No voy a permitir que por mi dejes trabajo sin hacer-le miro- Además yo no volvería a casa hasta las tantas de la noche-

- Esta bien-suspiro

- Siempre podemos hablar por Skype en mis horas libre-le contó

Berwald solo asintió, se le hacía raro separse de Tino pero era lo que había, la tarde trasncurrio normal, a eso de las seis Peter y Berwald se marcharon, una vez que quedo solo cogio su móvil y le mando un mensaje a Lukas:

_Cuando quieras puedes venir, ya se han ido. _

_Tino_

A cabo de unos diez minutos recibió la contestación:

_De acuerdo, me inventó una excusa y voy para tu casa para cuidar de ti y de nuestro pequeño_

_Lukas_

Pequeño se le hacía raro, se sentó en el sofá mirando el paisaje nevado, paso la mano por su vientre y sonreía de felicidad poque dentro de nada tendría de nuevo a un pequeño o pequeña corroteando por casa.

Mientras en Alemania, los hermanos y Antonio y Francis recogia las cosas de la fiesta de ayer que estuvó genial aunque algunos bebieran más de la cuenta todo salio a pedir de boca, aunque Gilbert terminara por vomitando lo que ingirió:

- Gilbert debería descansar-le pido Ludwig

- Si estoy bien-le miro Gilbert

- Haz caso a tu hermano, anoche no paraste de moverte todo el rato-le indico Antonio

- Tu también estas contra mio Toño-dijo mordiendon pañuelo al estilo Francis

- No me invites-incho los mofles Francis

Todos empezarón a reírse, una vez que terminaron de limpiar toda la casa de fueron a comer algo por ahí, mientras unos hombres misteriosos los seguían y aputaban todo lo que hacían:

- Con esto tenemos suficiente-indico uno

- Si, con esto le bastara al señor y tardara otro tiempo en pedirno que volvamos a espiarle-le miro el otro

En las sombras llegaron a desaparecer, mientras tanto los cuatro seguía comiendo y haciendo bromas, aunque de veces en cuanto hablaban cosa sobre el bebé, como el nombre, como decorarían su habitación etc. Cuando terminaron de comer se fueron directo a casa para descansar un poco. Al atardecer el Touch Bad estaban dando el follón a Ludwig cantando, pero al cabo de unos minutos Gilbert se tuvo que sentarse:

- Te dijimos que no te esfuerce-le regaño Francis

- No le des ordenes al Increíble YO-le miro Gilbert

- Siempre podemos atarlo-dijo Ludwig

A Francis y a Antonio se les ocurrio una idea, cogieron una soga a saber de donde y empezaron atarlo:

- PERO QUEREIS SOLTARME, CABEZA DE CHORLITO-empezó a gritar

- No hasta que no hayas descansado lo suficiente, no queremos que al peque le pasa nada-le sonrio Antonio

Pues nada Gilbert se tiro toda la tarde atado sin poder hacer nada y no le gusto nada pero que nada no hacer nada, él que es muy Awesome atado como si fuera un asesino o algo peor, aunque no tardaría en ir mucho a la carcél porque piensa en asesinar a sus mejores amigos por haberle atado y a su hermano por darle la idea.

**Pues hasta aquí es cap 12 espero que os ^^ vaya hoy dos cap que subo seguido no esta mal pero que nada mal, bueno pues no se cuando podre subir el otro espero que no sea muy tarde. Disfrutelo.**

**P.D. Sobre lo que puse en cap anterior necesito que me digáis lo que quereís porque si no uno de los bebés sufre kolkolkolkolkol (perdón Rusia se acolado sin permiso-.-)**


	13. Primera revisión medica

**Capitulo 13º: Primera revisión medica**

Ya habían pasado un mes desde que nuestros amigos se enteraron que estaban esperando un bebé y todos tenían revisión con su medico, pero para algunos en concreto solo uno tenía miedo por el estado de su hijo, pero vayamos por parte empecemos por Arthur.

En casa del ingles estaba algo movidita buscando las cosas para el medico, mientras Arthur solo miraba por la ventana, había pasado ya algún tiempo desde que tuvo el sueño donde veía a su pequeño y se preocupaba por él, no tenía ganas de ir al hospital por si le decía algo malo sobre su estado y tenía miedo de perderlo:

- ¿Estas listo?-le preguntó Vlad

- No-negó- Tengo miedo de que le pase algo a mi pequeño-

- No le va a pasar nada-le miró- Es un niño fuerte y lo presiento, es un luchador igual que tú-

Las palabras de Vlad le dio fuerzas Arthur para ir a su revisión, pero aún así temía por si tenía algo malo. Pero digamos que no estaría solo en ningún momento que su amigo y su hermano estaría con él durante toda la revisión, aunque dijeran que es para no dejarle solo era mentira ellos también temian por la vida del bebé, después del susto que pasaron ¿Quién no estaría asi?.

Después de media hora de viaje, por fin llegaron al hospital, aunque le quedaba cinco minutos para que entraran en consulta asi que se sentaron y esperar hasta que fuera su hora, Arthur tenía cogida la mano de Vlad y la apretaba con fuerza, mientras Scott los observaba y pensaba "hace buena pareja, mejor con Alfred y Vlad se preocupa mucho por él, fue sincero vino y nos contó lo que pasó y no salio corriendo cuando se entero que mi hermano estaba esperando un hijo suyo", después de pensar un buen rato se le ocurrio una idea:

- Oye Vlad-le llamo

- ¿Ocurre algo Scott?-le miro

- Si-le respondió- Me gustaría hablar contigo a solas

- Vale-acepto-Vamos hablar, ahora venimos

Arthur solo asintió, y ellos dos desaparecieron de su campo de visión al girar la esquina, fueron hasta las maquinas donde podías sacar café o cualquier otra cosa:

- ¿De que querias hablar?-le preguntó mientras se sacaba un café

- Veras he estado pensando en una cosa-le contó

- ¿De que se trata?-le preguntó mientras se tomaba el café

- Ire directo al grano-respiro profudamente-¿Te gusta mi hermano?-

Tras decir aquella frase Vlad casi se ahoga con la bebida, ¿Qué si estaba enamorado de Arthur? Pues claro que si que lo estaba desde aquel día que se conocieron, pero pensó que jamas estaba a su alcance, pero ahora iban a tener un bebé:

- Contesta a mi pregunta-le ordenó

- Si, me gusta tu hermano-le contestó algo rojo

El lugar se quedo en un gran silencio por lo que había dicho el joven rumano, mientras tanto en la sala de espera se encontraba el joven ingles nervios pue sya que era la hora de su cita, salio una enferemera:

- El señor Kirkland-llamo

- Si soy yo-se presento

- Pase el doctor le espera-le aviso

Sin mas demora paso para la consulta, saludo al doctor y se sentó en la silla enfrente de su escritorio:

- ¿Y bien como se encuentra?-le pregunto

- Pues bien-le confirmo- Aunque hay veces que me siento débil-

- Es normal, pues ya que su estado digamos que es algo dedicado-le explico

Arthur solo se limito asentí, una vez que le explico todo, pasaron a la sala de ecografía para ver a su hijo por primera vez aunque fuera todavía una bola:

- ¿Ves este bulto?-le preguntó el doctor

- Si-le confirmo

- Pues es su hijo-añadio

- Es tan pequeño y fragíl-decía como si fuera a romper a llorar

- Por ahora todo esta bien-indico-Pero aún asi tienes que seguir tomando las pastillas porque el feto tiene que engordar un poco más-

- Y asi será doctor-contestó serio

Tras terminar la ecografía, le indico todo lo que tenía que hacer durante este período de embarazo y Arthur confirmo que lo haría como él decía, cuando salio de la consulta se encontró a Scott y Vlad:

- A buenas horas venis ambos-les miro cabreado

- Perdona por la tardanza -rio su hermano-¿Te has asustado?

- No idiota-le miro-Solo he visto a mi hijo-

- ¿Y como es?-pregunto Vlad

- Bueno por ahora es muy pequeño-explico

Salieron del hospital, con algo por lo que luchar por que naciera fuerte y sano y rodeado por una familia con amor, sus padres le iban a querer como locura y su hermano también:

- ¿Por que no vais preparando la habitación del bebé?-preguntó Scott

- Si es una gran idea-indico Arthur-Al lado de mi habitación hay una muy grande que podría ser el cuarto del bebé-

- Pues no se hable más la semana que viene nos ponemos a decorarla-agregó Vlad

Una vez que decidieron todo lo que iban hacer la semana que viene era cuestión de hacer una lista con lo que iban a poner y todas esas cosas.

Mientras por otra parte en Alemania, los hermanos parecía que discutían de algo, ¿pero de que?:

- Te he dicho que no-replico el mayor

- Pero tienes que ir-le indico el menor

- Pero sabes que odio a los matasanos-dijo casi temblando Gilbert

- ¿Pero si no vas como sabras que tu hijo esta bien?-le miro

- Esta bien ire-al final accedió-Pero lo hago por mi hijo menos asombroso, kesesesesesese-

Ludwig para ser el menor sabía como convencer a su hermano e incluso enfrentarse a él, pero lo todo eso lo hacia por el bien de su hermano y de su sobrino, pues ya que él no se preocupa tendría que hacerlo él mismo.

Tras después de un largo viaje por fin llegaron al hospital, llegaron justo a tiempo a su cita, asi que lo único que tuvieron que hacer fue entrar directamente a la consulta para ser atendidos:

- Buenas tardes-les saludo el medico

- Buenas tardes a usted también-le devolvió el saludo

- ¿Y como ha pasado este primer mes?-preguntó

- Fatal-le respondió-Cada dos por tres hiendo al cuarto de baño a devolver y siempre estoy cansando y yo que soy tan Awesome no me puedo permitir eso-

- Señor es normal que durante su primer mes de gestación se sienta cansado y con nauseas-explico- Si me hace el favor de pasar aquí, le haremos una ecografía-

Ambos germanos asistieron y pasaron a la otra sala, Gilbert se acostó en una camilla, el medico le puso un gel en el vientre y encima el aparato, en la pantalla se podía ver un bulto:

- ¿Veis ese bulto?-le preguntó

- Si-afirmarón ambos

- Pues, eso es su bebé-les explico

- Que enano-se quejo Gilbert

- es normal aún se esta formando-le contó

Una vez de ha ver terminado la consulta, salieron del hospital y pusieron marcha de camino a casa:

- ¿Dónde vamos a poner al bebé?-preguntó Gilbert

- Al lado de tu habitación hay una vacía asi que la vamos a poner ahí-le contó Ludwig

- De acuerdo, El Increíble YO esta de acuerdo-se hizo el importante- Pero la habitación hay que pintarlas de color de la bandera de Prusia-

- Le has cogido manía a eso-le miro

- Por mi sangre corre sangre prusiana-le dijo con voz burlona

Su hermano solo se dedico a suspirar estaba claro, que menudo cuarto iba a tener su sobrino, si así iba ser el cuarto no se quería imaginar como le llamaría.

Y en ultimo lugar, pero no menos importante, le toca la hora de saber como iba su pequeño, pero iria acomapañdo del padre de su hijo:

- ¿Listo Tino?-le preguntó Lukas

- Si, aunque...-se quedo parado

- ¿Aunque?-arqueo una ceja Lukas

- Estoy nervioso y si tiene algo nuestro pequeño-le miró

- Escuchame no va a tener nada malo, porque es muy fuerte como sus padres-le animo

Tras recibir aquellos ánimos del noruego, se dispusieron a salir para ir a la consulta, aunque Tino todavía seguía nervioso ya no por lo que fueran a decir si no también que pasaría cuando naciera:

- Lukas-le llamó

- ¿Ocurre algo?-le preguntó sin apartar la vista del frente

- Si-le respondió- ¿Cuándo nazca que va pasar?-

- Seguiremos durante un tiempo junto-empezó a contarle-Y cuando nuestro hijo no te necesiste tu podras volver con Berwlad y yo me lo quedare, y cuando quieras puedes venir a visitarnos, ¿Te parece bien?-

- Si me parece bien-se conformo

Y de vuelta al eterno silencio pero ya no tenían nada más que hablar. Después de media hora de viaje por fin llegaron al hospital y pasaron directos a consulta porque habían llegado puntuales:

- Hola señor Väinämöinen-le saludo la doctora- ¿Quién es el que le acompaña?

- Hola Doctora-le devolvió el saludo- Él es Lukas Bondevick y es el padre del bebé

- Encantada-le saludó

- El placer es devolvió el saludo

- ¿Cómo ha sido este primer mes?-le preguntó

- Pues cansado, siempre con nauses y fatigado-le contó

- Es normal durante el primer mes de embarazo-le explico-Pasen aquí al lado para hacerle una ecografía

Ambos asistieron y pasaron para donde había indicado la enfermera, Lukas se sentó y Tino se puso en la camilla, le puso un gel en el vientre y luego le acerco el aparato y en la pantalla se podría ver una bolita:

- ¿Ese es nuestro bebé?-preguntó Lukas

- Asi es señor Bondevick-le confirmo- Es así durante el primer mes de embarazo, todo parace indicar que esta sano y fuerte-

Eso para Tino era música para sus oídos su bebé estaba sano, a lo mejor era una tontería preocuparse por nada. Cuando acabaron la revisión se fueron a tomar algo, pero nada que llevara alcohol para ninguno de los dos por dos razones:

La primera Likas tenía que conducir y no quería que condujera el finlandes

Y la segunda para no dañar el feto

Cuando se sentaron en la terraza de una cafetería que había cerca del hospital se pusieron hablar cosas sobre el bebé:

- ¿Quiero que cuando no quede nada para que nazca el bebé, nos vayamos para mi casa-le contó- Ya que tendrá ahí su habitación-

- Si, es lo mejor-aceptó-¿Cuando crees que podemos empezar a prepárala?-

- Te parece si empezamos la semana que viene-le preguntó

- De acuerdo-asintió-

Una vez que lo hablaron todo y ya habían tomado algo se fueron directos a casa y descansar, aunque no hubieran hechos muchas cosas el día de hoy, pero por lo menos estarían sentados planeando como sería la habitación.

Y no solo ellos si no también estaba igual que ellos, Arthur y Gilbert, preparando como sería la habitación de los hijos que iban a traer al mundo.

**Pues hasta aquí el cap 13 espero que os guste. Tengo varias cosas que decir:**

**1º-Hare toda la historia seguida**

**2º-Perdonar si hay algo asi sobre todo lo que he descrito en este capitulo de la revison esta mal, la medicina no es mi fuerte**

**3º-¿Quereís que les ponga algo más de vientre?¿O como voy, va bien?**

**Espero que os guste nos vemos en el siguiente cap :) ^^**


	14. Preparando la habitacion para el bebé

**Capitulo 14º: Preparando la habitacion para el bebé**

Hoy era el día, en que se iban a poner manos a las obras para decorar las habitaciones para sus bebés, pero ¿Podría salir algo más que un solo simple cuarto de niños?. Vayamos por parte, empecemos por los hermanos germanos.

Eran las onces por ahi cuando empezaron a preparas las cosas para el futuro miembro que en cuestion de meses llenaría las casa de alegría y todas esas cosas. Despues de tomar el desayuno y de haber hecho la compra, se pusieron manos a la obra. El cuarto digamos que lo usaban de armario para guardar viejos recuerdos que no querían que salieran de esas cajas ni de la habitacion:

- ¡Mein Gott!-se quejó Gilbert-No recuerdo que hubieran tantas cajas-

- Hace tiempo que no entramos en esta habitacion y nos parece que hay más cosas de lo normal-le explico-Pongámonos manos a la obra-

Ambos hermanos se remangaron las mangas y se pusieron a sacar cajas de esa habitación, aunque a la primera que cogieron se cayó un album de fotos:

- ¿Hermano y este album?-le pregunto Ludwig cogiendolo

- Pero si es-dejo la caja y cogio el album- Que recuerdos-

- Nunca habia visto-le comento

- Por que en él hay recuerdos muy triste-le explico

- ¿Qué recuerdos?-le preguntó

- Recuerdas al abuelo-le preguntó

- Algo, era muy pequeño cuando desaparecio-le explico

- Cuando tengamos un descanso, lo vemos-le comentó

Ludwig solo asintio, él en realidad no recordaba mucho de su abuelo, pues ya que fue quien pero cuando su abuelo desaparecio solo tenía cuanto unos cinco años o tal vez más era aun asi muy pequeño y solo tenía a su hermanos quien le cuidara y dejó de hablar de su abuelo, jamas supo el motivo.

De veces en cuando se entrenian porque salia algun juguete de Gilbert y se ponía a jugar o les daba un bajos por el embarazo, no terminaron hasta las una y media de la mañana, se preparon algo rapido para cocinar ya que se lo descansaria como media hora para despues continuar:

- ¿Me lo vas a contar?-le preguntó

- ¿El que?-le miro extrañado

- Cosas sobre el abuelo-le miro

- Ah ya-acordaba- Pues como ya sabes él nos cuido cuando apenas éramos unos niños, no se que edad tendrías pero tuvo que marchar de viaje y te dejo bajo mi cuidado, antes enviaba una carta cada semana, luego al mes hasta que dejo de hacerlo, denucie su desaparición pero nadie lo vio y jamas lo encontramos y lo dimos por muerto-

- ¿Por eso dejastes de hablar de él?-le miro apenado

- En parte si y en parte no-le dijo

- Explicate-le obligo

- Tras que el desapareciera y los diermaos por muerto, decidi que lo mejor era pasar pagina y aceptar-se explico-Por eso de que guardara el álbum-

Ludwig no dijo nada, era lo mejor que su hermano podría a ver hecho, cogio el álbum y empezó a verlo, habían muchas fotos con su abuelos con ellos, era muy tierno. Acabaron de comer y se pusieron manos a la obra para hoy tenían que terminar de quitar las cajas de la habitación.

Tino y Lukas el día de antes habían partido para ir a la casa del noruego pues ya que sería a ir donde estaría la habitación de su bebé, pues lo querían mantener ahí para que nadie supiera de su existencia, más bien digamos sus amigos y sobre todo de Berwald. Alrededor de las onces y una vez que terminaron de desayunar se pusieron manos a la obra, claro esta que habían muchas cajas en esa habitación:

- Dios cuantas cajas-se quedo anonadado

- Lo se-se rio algo-Son cosas mias y de Emil de cuando eramos pequeños-

Tino asintió y se pusieron a quitar una caja, cuando Lukas cogio una caja se le callo un álbum y claro Tino que era muy curioso lo cogio y empezó a verlo:

- Que mono sales aquí de pequeño-le dijo

- ¿De que hablas?-se giro y lo vio-EHh devuélvemelo-

- No salio-corriendo de la habitacion

Tino segui corriendo por la casa mientras un furioso y cabreado Lukas le seguía pidiéndole que se lo devolviera, pero el decía que no mientras corrian se puede decir que se persiguieron durante más de media hora Lukas saltó sobre Tino cayendo ambos en el sofá donde quedaban Lukas encima y debajo Tino:

- Por fin te pille-sonrio

- Si-acepto que le había pillado-Pero las he visto todas y sales muy mono-

Lukas no contesto, pues ya que estaba algo cabreado, cuando se dieron cuenta de la situación el la que estaban ambos se pusieron rojos , se acercaban sus rostros lentamente que podían notar los alientos del contrario y en cuestión de segundo se estaban besando y Tino le quitaba la camisa al noruego, mientras Lukas le iba quitando la camisa y fue bajando para el cuello mientras Tino soltaba quejidos:

- Lukas-le llamo-La habitacion

- Puede esperar ¿No?-le respondio mientras le seguía besando

Tino lo único que podía hacer era soltar gemidos mientras le acariciaba la cabeza, hasta que recordó que estaba embarazo:

- El bebé puede sufrir-le susurro

- Vale paro ya-se levanto de golpe

Una vez que ambos se levantaron se pusieron las camisa que hace nada no las tenían puesto, volvieron a la habitación y se pusieron manos a la obra y empezaron a sacar cajas y algunas cosas, pero enseguida volvían a perseguirse cuando Tino encontraba un álbum en la que salía Lukas y su hermano de pequeño. No terminaron de quitar la mitad de cosas a eso del medio día, prepararon algo ligero para comer pero no cualquier porquería porque Tino tenía que cuidarse por su estado:

- ¿Todavía sigues cabreado?-le miro

- Pues claro que si-le miro con seriedad-¿Qué te parecería que fuera a tu casa y viera todos tus álbumes y dijera lo mono que eras de pequeño?-

- Pues no te diría nada porque en mi casa no tengo ni un solo álbum, si no los tiene Berwlad-serio sacando la lengua

- Maldición-se quejo

Nadie dijo palabra terminaron de comer, recogieron todo e incluso limpiaron la cocina y volvieron manos a la obra para quitar todas las cajas y quitar un cosa menos de la lista.

Mientras tanto en Inglaterra, los más madrugadores había sido Arthur que ya había empezado a quitar cajas, luego más tarde se levantaron Scott y Vlad, que los vieron como trabajaba:

- ¿Pero que se su pone que te dijo el medico?-le miro algo cabreado Scott

- Reposo-le comentó-Pero no me puedo estar quieto-

- Pero nos tenías que ha ver despertado para que te estemos ayudando-le dijo Vlad

- Y tu animarlo anda-se quejo Scott-Si no puedes con ellos únete a ellos-

Dicha estas palabras Vlad y Scott desayunaron, una vez que terminaron se fueron ayudar Arthur con las cajas, pero cuando Scott coge una un álbum cae y Vlad lo coge:

-Scott se te ha caído-le indico

- Pero si es el álbum de cuando Arthur era pequeño-lo miro-Ven mira-

- Pero que cosica más mono que he visto-le dijo Arthur

Cuando se dio cuenta de que estaban viendo el álbum se puso colorado, se acerco a los dos y les pego dos collejas a cada uno:

- Dejar de hacer tonterías-les fusilo con una mirada

- De acuerdo-dijeron los dos a la vez

Ambos no paraban de quejarse por el dolor que tenían en la cabeza por culpa de cierto ingles cabreado, que le había pegado sin motivo alguno. Después de media hora alguien llamó, bajo Arthur para saber quien era, pero al abrir la puerta se quedo de piedra:

- Alfred-murmuro

- Hello Arthur-le saludo- ¿Me gustaría hablar? Ya que en la fiesta de Navidad no podemos hablar-

- Yo no quiero hablar-le negó

- ¿Acaso no te importa nuestra relación?-le miro

- Si me importa-le afirmo-Pero eres tú, llevamos asi meses peleándonos y volviendo y ya me cansé

- Vaya, vaya pero si es el americano, acoso no tuviste suficiente que vienes por más-dijo Scott mientras se apretaba los puños-

- No ya me iba-se marcho cabreado

Arthur no dijo nada, solo subio para arriba para seguir recogiendo la habitación. No terminaron hasta la hora de la comida, Scott se había encargado de la comida no quería que Arthur le acabara intoxicando:

- ¿Arthur estas bien?-le preguntó Vlad

- Eh-le miro

- ¿Qué si estas bien?-le repitió Vlad

- No estoy bien-negó-Voy acostarme un rato

Una vez dicha esas palabras Arthur se fue para su dormitorio, mientras tanto los otros limpiaban la cocina y se pusieron a terminar de recoger la habitación, pero Arthur solo estaba destrozado por lo que había pasado, como podía decir Alfred que no le importaba la relaccion si es el que se ocupaba de arreglarlo y Alfred lo aparto de su lado.

**Cap 14 ^^ que les guste. Tengo una mala noticia y por favor no me matéis, es que durante el mes entero de Febrero y las primeras semanas de marzo, no subiré ningún cap, si me conecto solo será para ver los reviews y los mensajes y ya esta lo siento por adelantado pero estoy en examenes y son muy importante, asi que pornto volveremos a vernos. Pero no dudéis que estera escribiendo el siguiente cap para lo único que tenga que hacer es subir y ya esta**


End file.
